


Metal Gear: Coyote's Shadow

by Phanuel



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanuel/pseuds/Phanuel





	1. Chapter 1

June 5, 2002

The Gaza Strip

The smoke started to clear, the smell of cordite settled, and the sound of screams and fire that had erupted shortly after had become mute. Coyote stood there a small boy with a black Galil clearly too big for his small preteen frame and almost as beat up as he was. Behind him a rag-tag team of disposable American teens who had to pose as soldiers just to survive. The ringing was still fresh in his ears from all the shooting it took to clear the area. The chopper was now nearing his location. He sighed in relief as the sand started to pick up around his feet as it hovered closer. Coyote could no longer stand, so he dropped to his knees from fatigue. He could hear his heartbeat pulsing from every muscle, bone, tendon and vein blocking out the oncoming transport. He could taste the sand and saltiness of his filth covered sweat from days of exhausting battle. He drew his last deep breath as he fell back onto the ground, just then felt sturdy arms pick him up, and he knew he had made it. He croaked out a tired laugh at the irony of feeling secure, knowing full well that going back to HQ was anything but.

“Congratulations on a job well done Coyote, tomorrow you have the rest of the day off.” said a familiar voice.

“I guess we owe you kid, without you we would have been goners” said a young soldier from the small group he brought with him. He raised his head in an attempt to acknowledge the presence of the people that he managed to rescue unable to fully open his heavy eyes clearly sleep deprived and dehydrated.

“Your country left you here because they believed you were expendable. They didn’t train you because they knew you were here just to antagonize the locals for their own selfish agendas…” he took a deep breath as his words started to weaken, his eyes barely managing to stay open. “Today you prove that you’re more than just sacrificial pieces in their filthy games…” he quickly turned his attention to the man holding him as he started to board the helicopter, he licked his chapped lips before he began to speak again “Sir, can they come with us? They have nowhere to go, no place to call home.” he pleaded. The man laid Coyote on the seat closest to the hatch, then directed his response to the “soldiers” who stood before him.

“You are free to come with us to our base, we will give you new identities and enough money to keep you comfortable in the country of your choosing, but we do not exist is that clear? For all intents and purposes you have always lived where ever you choose and this encounter never took place.” he said in a voice unnervingly filled with authority. Coyote shut his dark brown eyes and slowly everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

November 22, 2013

Acapulco, Mexico

His eyes opened slowly looking straight up at the ceiling. He was in his room the ceiling fan was wobbling as the blades turned circulating the air from a small a/c unit attached to the wall. He hadn’t had a decent dream about his past in so long he began to feel nostalgic, and almost happy, for once. He hunched over and picked himself up off his mattress that lay on the ground. A red light flashed ON, on his wall indicating someone trying to communicate with him from behind his door, via the intercom. A voice entered his small quiet room.

“Coyote how was your trip?” He heard his boss’ Britannic accent, it had always annoyed Coyote but today he woke up in a good mood.  
“Alaska was a dead end, that old base you sent me to… it’s a dump. I dropped some of my equipment by mistake when I went looking for those warheads, so you can dock it from my pay if you want. The whole place was crawling with crows, but I guess that’s that. I went to Afghanistan to find an old ally that said he knew your Russian ally, Assef told me that your Commander Gurlukovich’s death was the result of that Navy Tanker incident in Manhattan over 6 years ago, the last of the Gurlukovich rebels either joined companies in the rising PMC groups, or joined the Russian Mob, I couldn’t find a single one that was willing to talk. Finally there was that thing in Austria, there is something strange happened that I wanted to talk to you about, Boss…” he said and then paused awaiting a response.  
  
“Well… What! Don’t keep me waiting, boy, what happened?”  
  
“I was about to meet with that doctor, see if I couldn’t find that precious body you keep going on about.  As I was going to confront the old bald bastard something was messing with my radar, so to be safe I hid in a nearby closet in his home, and saw some kind of cyborg ninja coming to visit him. They talked about a little girl, and about some situations with PMC’s and some system they’re using to regulate their bodily functions, and then they brought up that body, they had a few guys actually bring it into the old man’s house and then they took it back out after about five minutes, I disguised myself as one of them and snuck out a sample when no one was looking, out of sheer luck I managed to find a hat and a trench coat to pass off as one of them at the very least from the back, they were some kind of resistance group, I would have asked someone more about your comrade, but I didn’t want to push my luck and get caught there.” He said, finally updating his boss on the circumstances he faced on his mission.  
  
“So you actually had access to it?” He blurted out half curious and half resentful.  
  
“Yeah, I saw it I grabbed the sample you wanted, I came home handed it to Joshua, he’s been looking at it since two in the morning, you’ll have you wanted sometime later this week. So just be patient, in the meantime catch me up what’s been going on since I left?” he asked.  
  
“The PMC’s and Zapatista Regime have been making it almost impossible for the cartel groups to make a move, it’s been an all-out war  between in every major player in every major city which means we’ve been getting a lot of customers from all different sides of the drug game” he replied proudly.  
  
“So we offer protection to cartel groups now? Jeez first hired hits, and now babysitting. You’d think I’d have a day off.” Coyote retorted sarcastically.  
             
“Hmm, you do have the unique ability to piss me off and make me proud all at once don’t you?” his employer said over the intercom humorously.  
  
“All in a day’s work Jackal, but on a serious note there has been an increased amount of Unmanned Irving’s popping out of nowhere, I doubt you have even so much as looked into the situation while I was away. So, if you need me I’ll be looking for new blood in the central plaza, maybe I can take a few out while I’m there, those things have been killing off our guys left and right.”  
  
“Mmm, yes the Gekkos have been quite a nuisance for business, but you need to lighten up, you try to take too much control of my operations. I haven’t had someone breathing down my neck in so long. You remind me of an old colleague I had before I came to this filthy country. I’m sorry Felipe, but I have much different plans for you today.” He said feinting remorse  
  
Coyote protested, “Jackal, I just got home, I wanna make sure my guys are okay and I need replacements for the ones I lost, can’t you send someone else?”  
  
The light blinked off, and the metallic door opened slowly and he stood there, a tall Caucasian blonde gentleman with long hair and toned body in his mid 40’s came in shirtless with a worn dog tag hanging from his neck and dark brown pants without a single wrinkle, he handed him a folder, “I need your help to do this one Felipe, I can’t trust anyone else to do it and I can’t do it myself.”  
He let out another sigh, looked him in the eyes and said, “Fine, I’ll go, but you have to stop using my real name to make a point, I don’t go around announcing yours.”

  
They both shared a quick laugh, and then Jackal’s face went serious again, “Felipe, we’re running out of equipment, and with the cartels using Drebins to purchase guns nowadays, un-IDed weapons are becoming a scarce commodity.” He said regretfully.  
  
Coyote didn’t like when Jackal got all serious, “so you aren’t wearing your fancy trench coat today?”  
  
Jackal smirked at the comment, “Trench coat? I’ll have you know that it was an essential part of my field uniform” he replied feinting smugness.  
“But no shirt or vest huh? Not that important I guess. Not like a vest could stop a bullet or anything.” He said extending his hand for the file and then nodding him off.  
Jackal brushed off the comment and left closing the metal frame behind him.

Felipe put his long jet black hair in a ponytail sat up on his bed and started looking through the files, “Russia! Jackal I’m brown! How the fuck do you expect me to blend in!” he yelled at the Intercom

The light flashed on, “This mission doesn’t require you to blend in…too much. You’ll be fine. Now I insist you stop wasting my time with your trivialities and do your fucking job!” He fired back.   


	3. Chapter 3

November 25, 2013  
  
Russian Tanker, Kara Sea  


The temperature in the ship didn’t quite match the temperature outside, but it didn’t make things any easier, even Coyote hated the ice cold winds of the Kara Sea, he had never been this close to his HQ, ever since the day he went rogue. The thoughts of him being beaten within an inch of his life and left to survive in the amazon at the age of 13 tormented him. His scars just a bitter reminder those days, when he lost everything he was given. Stepping outside of the cabin area to escape his thoughts he took the time to approach the bow of the ship. He wore an engineering outfit that was clearly too big for his build. He stared down at the glistening sea of ice cracking open as the the tanker passed by, watching the Oil Tanker slowly trudge through. He Left his primary outfit, a black sleeveless vest and olive drab cargo pants, in his cabin. Disguising himself as an engineer meant wearing a sailor uniform or jumpsuit. Unfortunately his frame didn’t quit fill the jumpsuit.    
“I should have known better, Jackal would screw me over this hard.” He mumbled under his breath as he pulled off his gloves and dove into his pocket for a lighter to light a cigarette he had placed between his lips.  
  
“You got a light?” asked a female voice with a Russian accent, from behind him.

He turned to see an attractive young woman with short beach blonde hair in a bob approach him, her lips were bright red and her skin was a porcelain white color. She wore black high heels, black leggings and a white fur-lined leather coat. He couldn’t help but notice how out of place she looked on a ship filled with burly bearded men.  He lit both cigarettes and they smoked in silence for a few minutes, then she spoke.  
  
“Most men who commit to this type of work don’t usually have long hair… and around here they usually aren’t so skinny, how did you end up here?”  
  
“I could ask you the same…” he said defensively. “I rarely see a woman on a commercial tanker and I’ve never seen one dressed like you” he took one last long drag to finish off his cigarette, flicked it into the sea and finished. “I’m looking for someone.” He admitted. “One Mikhail Krasnov, do you know em’?”  
  
“Hmm if I did, that would be worthwhile information, no? This is a big ship so maybe I make you work for It.” she said mockingly.

  
He didn’t like getting the run around but she was intriguing, what was her game and why did he have a sudden urge to take her in his living quarters or maybe right there on the nose of the ship? He needed to stay focused and get the guns for Jackal. He didn’t trust a Drebin enough to strike any kind of deals which meant this mission had to be a success, mainly because not many would tread the waters with Mexico being such a wild card nowadays. No, if she knew anything that could keep him one step ahead and a few steps away from getting ambushed he’d have to play her game.  


“It’s not the main thing on my mind right now” he admitted with a guilty smile.

“hmm, you told me why you’re here but you haven’t even told me your name.” she said changing the tone of the conversation ignoring hid implied proposition.  


He was confused, she kept flaunting a sensual allure but she didn’t let up, Coyote began to wonder if money was her game. But he wasn’t about to reveal anything to her, just yet.    
“If its money you’re after then I’m afraid I can’t help you. This is my first day here as assistant engineer I have little to nothing to offer you.” He said with as much humility as he could emulate.

She smiled and slowly walked forward till her mouth reached his cheek “you’re not an engineer, the way you carry yourself tells me you’re something else” she whispered in his ear.

“Something else, like what?” he asked grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away, just far enough from here’s face just to look here in the eyes.

She smiled and bit her lower lip, “why don’t you come up to my room tonight and we’ll play a little game, if you win I’ll tell you anything you want to hear.”  


She was more confusing than ever, he stood there silently unable to respond trying to figure out her angle. She handed him the key to her room and walked off. ‘Maybe she just likes to call the shots… fine by me.’ He thought to himself.

                                                           


	4. Chapter 4

January 21, 2003

Алексей Касьянов Остров  
\-----------------------------------  
Aleksey Kas'yanov Ostrov

Aleksey Kasyanov Island, an island dedicated to a Russian soldier whose vision it was to see a world of highly trained and experienced warriors, who could take down entire nations, disalusioned by his own government he believed that all government was flawed. His slogan was, “get them while they’re young”. The island was located in the middle of the Laptev Sea the only residents, old traitors, mercenaries, soldiers with dishonorable discharges from their respective countries (Overall any kind of trained killer, who either screwed up, screwed over, or did the screwing), and the children that they taught the skills that turned them into wanted men. The Island was founded by Aleskey’s son Vladimir Kasyanov in 1954 way back when their methods for recruitment of “teachers” was find the wanted man and offer him a meal and a job, and child recruitment was anything from get them off the streets, to “hey look his parents aren’t watching him/her.” Coyote was in and out of group homes, foster care and even a few orphanages back in the 90’s in the U.S. His trail of mischief was what made it so easy to adopt without a background check. The day he was taken to Russia, like many others before him and around him, he had to abandon his childhood.   
With all of his training and drill he was still never quite prepared for this. He was drilled in all kinds of procedures to be ready when something happened beyond his control, but Coyote’s defiance and underperformance made him find a likeminded mentor. Juan Guillermo Suarez one of many renowned names on the island, a retired CIA spy contracted out of Buenos Aires. His Intel gathering skills were always sharp. He taught him many things about war. To Coyote he was a beacon in the darkness that was his childhood, a true father figure. He taught him that he and his comrades were in a privileged existence, because, thanks to the efforts of his instructors in the camp, he was trained unlike any child or full grown soldier, the countless squads of children on the island were taught to be strategic, not just another boy with a gun following orders. He also admitted his darkest regrets and sins to young Coyote, sins he would never share with anyone else, the casualties of war he had caused, the comrades he betrayed. So on the day when he set out to search for his mentor the sound of the gunshot pierced his ears he instinctively dove down and crawled through the snow and looked beyond some shrubs, as a man dropped to his knees, and then time froze, Juan Guillermo was no more, and unknown to his executors and former comrades, Coyote had witnessed the entire spectacle, 6 miles from HQ he witnessed his instructors Execute his mentor. He was murdered by the people he swore to serve, as an instructor, as a comrade, as a soldier, and as a man. There on the snow hiding behind shrubbery was the boy, the boy who forgot to keep his emotions in check. He was fueled by rage and resentment for the next few missions, till his squad leader could piece together why. It wasn’t that hard to figure out, when he started botching mission, he didn’t exactly make it that hard for them to decipher.   
“When I leave this dump I’m gonna join Foxhound.” Was one of his favorite phrases used to piss of his peers and instructors before his inevitable expulsion.


	5. Chapter 5

April 9, 2003

Jau, Brazil

His face and body were bruised and sore from the beating he took before being bound up and thrown into a helicopter, he wasn’t going anywhere, his squad leader was the one to have him tied up, Coyote laid flat on his stomach inside the helicopter unable to move. His uniform was torn from the beating he had received from his whole squad, save for one comrade who refused to join in. 

“Goodbye brother, if you somehow miraculously survive I’ll be waiting. In any other case say hi to dad for me” said his squad leader before cutting his bonds and throwing him out of the Helicopter.

Juan Guillermo Suarez Jr. Codename: Wolf, Leader of the H&G squad in Aleksey Island was the biological son of Coyotes Mentor and a younger version of his father in all physical aspects except for a tapered faux hawk in place of his father’s shaggy hair an and beard. He was a prodigy, a true expert mercenary. Perhaps jealousy at Coyote’s relationship with father made him take the type of mission usually assigned to the adults. Perhaps it was pure hatred for the smaller younger underachiever in his squad. Whatever the case he enjoyed throwing Coyote to his apparent death he enjoyed dislocating his shoulder and breaking his leg, knowing he would die in his 400ft decent into the amazon he did little to hide his contempt for his brother in arms.  
As he plunged to his death his fear started to subside along with his pain, he took comfort in his old comrade’s words, as he saw the helicopter turning in midair he closed his eyes feeling his arms and legs start to rock and jerk from side to side. He had become numb as he started hitting branches on his way down  
There he laid, branches had broken his fall the adrenaline kept him from feeling the majority of the pain. But it would soon fade and he would die there. He forced his eyes open at the sound of hissing and there he saw his end, a coral snake had glided up his arm. He couldn’t feel fear only anger as it stabbed both fangs sharp into his arm. He writhed in pain for a few minutes before faded off


	6. Chapter 6

November 25, 2013

Russian Tanker, Kara Sea

He forced himself to forget those events for the moment as he turned towards the deck he walked around the stern for a while knowing his curiosity would get the better of him soon the evening fell, and night quickly followed, and he decided to search for the strange girl’s room.  
‘This is insane,’ he thought as he cabin after cabin of the large commercial tanker, taking the key to every locked door he could find and not a single room would take… he abandoned his search and went to his room, how did it take so long to realize, her room was a hallways distance from his own. The ship would dock in the morning, so he’d have plenty of time to meet with Mr.Krasnov then.   
He slowly checked if the key would take on the last room he could find, half exhausted from searching half hopeful, he turned the key slowly, his breath dropped as it slid in and successfully turned he pulled it out and twisted the door knob. The door opened, the lights were dim as he stepped inside cautiously he took a few steps forward. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her on the bed wearing an open black silk robe leaving little to the imagination.

“You, I-I-I’m, I mean hey, hi you look great, I mean you look good”, he choked out words as best he could his voice cracking every now and again.  
“You like what you see”, she asked.  
“I’m, I need to speak with Mr.Krasnov”, he said with as much resolve as he could trying to regain his composure.  
“oh…”, she said sitting up and adjusting her robe.  
“No! no! wait, you look amazing but, my mission is first” he said trying not to sound desperate. There was no doubt about it, he was enthralled by her.  
“Your… mission?” She asked puzzled.   
“I’m supposed to talk to him about a shipment, but I can’t really talk about it, can you tell me where he is” he said trying not to reveal his true motives, instantly regretting how much he already had.  
“Come closer”, she said.  
He didn’t say a word, he didn’t suspect a thing, he just stepped closer and closer till they were locked in eye to eye. He didn’t think he just grabbed her and he sunk his lips into hers. He had never lost himself in another person, not like this. He didn’t know her name but all of that and more just seemed to fade away.


	7. Chapter 7

November 26, 2013

Russian Tanker, Kara Sea

They lay there together for a while, he felt the scratches in his back bleed, as he sat up on the corner of the bed rubbing his back.  
“Look I don’t know you but I really like you, is there any chance we can see each other again? “  
“I’m sorry.” She said finally standing up, “but I have some bad news” she said with a sad smile.  
“Huh?” he paused frowning, feeling weak trying to looking at her as alert as he could.  
“There is no Mikhail Krasnov, you’re employer got the name wrong. I’ll be delivering the weapons to him myself, you unfortunately won’t be seeing the light of day… ever again.” she pouted “it’s a damn shame too. I was beginning to like you.” She said as she started walking to the opposite side of the room and opening a sliding door, a closet her clothes were on a shelf, she slowly started dressing herself.

“I’ve had stronger enemies make bigger threats, most were able to back them u-” he failed to finish his heated comeback as he felt a sharp pain in his back “you put poison on your nails!” he spit out feeling himself fade in and out as he made the realization. He started finding it difficult to move or even talk.

“That’s right, I’m truly sorry love, but that’s business” she said as she pinched his cheek condescendingly, then she finished putting her jacket on “it was fun to say the least, If it makes you feel better I won’t be forgetting you soon” she said turning to walk off  
“Thanks, I guess” He replied wincing, forcing himself to keep awake.  
“Well actually you weren’t that great.” She shrugged and then switched off the lights closing the door behind her.  
‘Insult to injury, I’m gonna die a crappy lay.’ He thought to himself giving of one final chuckle. It was 3 in the morning, he had 6 hours till they reached the main land but the poison would have killed him long before then, he closed his eyes and let his back drop back unto the bed. ‘This is shitty way to die’, he thought too himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

August 10, 2003

Jau, Brazil

He awoke to the sounds of chirping, snorting, howling, buzzing, and cascades in the backdrop. His head felt swollen but the pain began to subside, he jerked himself to the right to get off his back he knew he would have to treat the shoulder when he could so he bent it but he slipped back down on the ground slamming all his weight in to his arm letting out a loud crunching pop. He cried out muffling the sounds of the forest around him temporarily, despite the pain that seemed to have done the trick, his leg appeared to be sprained at best, despite the throbbing it didn’t feel broken and most of his wounds had sealed up into scars. He didn’t know how or why he was in walking condition, the coral snake’s poison hadn’t killed him if he didn’t just imagine it, but he was fueled by anger knowing he couldn’t return to his HQ, knowing that he was too weak to confront his Leader on his own, he began to walk in the direction of the waterfalls he had heard earlier he washed up then he grabbed a rock and started hitting it against a tree till he had a piece of bark. He began chewing it spit it out and looked for another tree and did the same. His main studies were more urban based and centered in Middle Eastern conflict, but he remembered a story his mentor told him about a tree root that he chewed to as an analgesic when he was in the jungle he tried this for hours till he no longer felt pain, just fatigue, he assumed that one of the roots did the trick and started to move forward. He found a camp, it was a large cabin with many rooms in it, he scouted it for a few hours, deducing from the context and language of the people, it seemed that they were on a tour of the jungle, he noticed a medium sized boat than he stowed away in a left over travel bag hoping to make it to a city luckily for Coyote his small size made possible to sleep in that condition. When he awoke he had reached Manaus, Brazil. He was free, and for the first time he had no idea where to go.


	9. Chapter 9

November 26, 2013  
  
Russian Tanker, Kara Sea

He awoke, to pure darkness unsure if he was dead or alive, feeling his feet touch the carpeted ground even when his body was elevated on a soft surface he realized he was still on Micah’s bed. he made an attempt to stand up arching forward he lost his balance and fell to the ground, as he fell onto the floor he grabbed something in an attempt to break his fall, the object slid off of the nightstand that he should have grabbed, slamming face first he lifted his head looking forward at the item which he still clinched onto. He squinted at the markings which glowed through the darkness, a digital alarm clock, the numbers, glaring in green, ‘8:45’. He was still alive and he had 15 minutes to find the girl and get some answers. He pushed on the ground picking himself up, he crawled around till he found his underwear than stood up to put them on and ran out of the room making his way to his own cabin, opening up a footlocker he placed under his bed He picked it up opened it and overturned it on his bed exposing all the contents inside he quickly put on a concealed bullet proof vest, long sleeve winter shirt, his cargo pants, a shoulder holster and gloves. He quickly put on his clothes and ran to the bathroom. He had picked up the habit of stashing guns, keeping one taped the toilet tank cover. He removed the porcelain cover and violently ripped off the Ziploc bag pulling out one fully loaded Taurus and two likewise loaded clips. Reaching his boots, he sighed in relief as he ripped open the Velcro straps stabbing his feet in and closing them back up. He grunted, briefly amused at the fact that anyone else would have brought laced boots. As he approached the outside he felt a sudden throbbing in his head. Maybe she didn’t use enough poison to kill him but he was definitely weakened by it. He found her waiting for the boat to dock by the stairway on the left side of the ship close to the bow where they shared a brief moment of awkward flirting and a smoke. Coyote slowly walked towards her, silently approaching towards her range then he cocked his gun, she turned at the sound and he aimed it at her face.  
“Where is Mr.Krasnov?” he spat out.   

She looked at him with horror mixed with surprise, “y-you should be dead.”  
“Where is Krasnov!” he shouted in frustration.  
She quickly regained her composure “I told you the truth there is no Mikhail Kransov, There is a Micah Krasnov, I’m sorry things had to be this way, but with things the way they are sometimes you have to make some side money.”  
“What the hell are you talking about?” He screamed infuriated  
“You have a price on your head in so many countries I had trouble picking out just trying to pick out who to turn you into.”  
“You’re goal… was money…” his anger died mid- sentence and he realized why. He liked her because she was so mysterious, dangerous, and she was smart, but she wasn’t mysterious, in fact her whole persona started to shatter before him when he saw her reaction after she realized he wasn’t dead. “I hope you chose wisely because the majority of the people who want me dead don’t usually play by the rules.”  
  
“Take your gun out of your holster nice and slow.” He said pointing to the holster on her belt.  
“Why so you can shoot an unarmed woman?” she said pulling it out of her holster  
“Toss it overboard!” he shouted irritated.  
“Are you going shoot or not?” she said begrudgingly complying, and tossing the gun off to the side.

“No I’m not gonna shoot you. I want to, but no I’m gonna let your unsatisfied customers have that privilege. You’re gonna die for making the mistake of going with the highest bidder for my head, Aleksey Kasyanov Island.” He said hoping she chose anyone to turn him in to anyone else. “You probably never heard of it they don’t make it a habit of revealing that to anyone but if the man who owns that island contracted you, than I feel sorry for you. Here’s a tip on the off chance he lets you live, next time you try to kill me try using the right amount of poison, otherwise you might as well try your luck with a gun” he said as he holstered his own weapon.  
  
As he turned towards the harbor, desperately hoping to be wrong, especially since they wouldn’t be more than a few hours away from his location, plus they had no qualms about killing pedestrians not since the death of his mentor, Juan. He snapped out of it only to realize he had failed in checking her for any other weapons.    
  
“You know something, I may just take your advice to heart!” she yelled as she bent down and took a small pistol out of an ankle holster, firing a few rounds in his direction. She nearly hit him as he paused before taking cover behind a lonely freight.  


‘Goddamit Felipe, why can’t you keep your fucking mouth shut?!’ He thought to himself realizing the stupid mistake he made as he dove for cover.  
‘A freight? Why would this be on a commercial **oil** tanker?’ He thought carefully before it registered, ‘That’s how she must be importing guns! This may not have been my shipment but If she’s traveling with the guns then she doesn’t call the shots, which would explain why she would look for a way to make some side money.’ He picked himself up from a crouching position. ‘So she pays the crew off a reasonable amount to take the guns to certain destination for pick-up. That’s a high risk operation,’ He admitted to himself.  Comprehending that she wasn’t the originator of this operation because she traveled along with the guns only helped him to understand why she sold him out, it did nothing to answer who paid her to kill him. This meant she was putting her employer’s shipment of guns at risk by selling him out. Was she really going to let the shipment go to waste, maybe that was her superior’s plan all along? “You’re making a big mistake Misha, My boss likes me a lot more than he does your guns.” He screamed out inching towards the corner of the freight, putting his back against it.

   
“My name is Micah! And I wouldn’t stall if I were you. they’ll be here for you any minute!”  She yelled back angrily.  
  
“Micah, they’re going to kill you too, you idi-” he froze as he heard the spinning sound a familiar chopper propellers.  
“Mil Mi-17’s, you crazy sons of bitches brought gunships”  
  
His pursuers brought Hip-H Armed Russian Cargo Ships, there was no doubt about it, Ivan had come to finish the job.  
“Micah get down now!”  
She heard his screams but kept shooting, one shot pierced his shoulder. She kept firing and he took his gun back out. “You carry a small pistol with piercing rounds? You psycho bitch!” he yelled anxiously grabbing his shoulder.  


The sound of helicopter’s propellers was getting louder, there had to be at least three of them, which made the situation all that more dangerous. They were approaching from the nose of the ship at an angle which means they’d probably already spotted him.

“Sorry sweetheart but we have no intention of paying your from way up here, you failed your objective and now you die!” A scream through a loudspeaker on one of the helicopters, loudly enough to scare off all of the passengers on the tanker erupted.    
  
“Wait I, you bastards I hav-” she was cut off as a missile fired right on her position, the explosion pierced through the solid steel structure of the hull, by sheer luck missing the oil below. Coyote jumped out and grabbed her pulling them out of the way of the blast, just barely. The sound of the blast disoriented him and then he heard a distinct laugh that snapped him back out of it.  
  
“Well, if it isn’t the scrappy little underdog here to save the day, how have you been brother?”  
Wolf was on the speaker and the cargo ships were descending.  
 

“It’s him!” he said to himself petrified, forgetting Micah lay under him able to hear his cowering whispers. He froze unable to wake up from his worst gut wrenching fear  
  
“So, you remember your family after all? I must admit you had me worried for a while you little shit, I was hoping you had survived in Brazil, I always had this guilty feeling that I didn’t even the odds between us, it’s a damn shame I won’t get to give you that advantage now either.”  
  
“get up! please, get up!” she screamed without an accent, he had forgotten she was there, he stared at her distraught partly because he couldn’t believe how amazed he was that all he could focus on now was that she sounded American for that small moment in time. As time froze he realized he had been disoriented and stood up and grabbed her arm and yanked her up. “Ouch, what the hell?” she protested, and then as stared up at the hovering nightmare above she gave him an apologetic stare.  
  
“We have to move now!” he had no time think, he knew she could just kill him and they might let her off the hook, but he had to trust her, even if she tried to kill him twice, and almost succeeded less than six hours back. He saw a small boat reaching the opposite side of the ship from the Helicopters, it was a long shot but if he could just reach the edge he could make a break for it.

“Give me your gun!” he shouted over the propellers  
“Mine what the hell is wrong with yours?” She yelled right back.

“I don’t have piercing rounds!” he replied unsure if she heard him.  
  
She handed him her gun and he grabbed her hand and darted towards the end of the ship.  
Mounted machineguns opened fire sending out flaming hot shots of lead zipping past missing their target by mere centimeters.  
“I always knew you were stupid, but this is just sad, Felipe.” He heard his old squad leader shout.  


“We’re not gonna make it!” She cried.

“I know” He said grabbing her arms with both hands he threw her and then kicked her to sling shot her as far as he could she was a few feet from the edge, as he raised Micah’s gun and aimed with nothing but hope guiding the shot. His pulse rose and time slowed down, he felt his heart beat through his eyes pounding as things slowed to an almost abrupt stop. The propellers losing speed right before his eyes and he bent his finger feeling the pulse as he raised just a little more than tightly squeezed the trigger. The bullet was ejected from the barrel travelling firmly to its target, as it smashed threw a small window cutting through the wind it landed deep inside a leather seat only grazing the pilot.  
“GAAAH! Im hit” one of the helicopters swerved to the right but managed to keep itself steady but the momentary distraction was enough for him to catch up to Micah, who was waiting for him not knowing his intentions.

“We’re trapped!” She said.

“Jesus Christ don’t you ever get tired of stating the obvious?” he said smiling as he lunged for her.

A bombardment of missiles hit the edge of the ship, staggering the crowd of sailors that were running in the opposite direction, forcing their attention back to the shuttering vessel.  
  
As Coyote fell he felt an overwhelming feeling to protect Micah. He wrapped his arms around her small figure holding tightly he started to rotate his weight to take the impact of the fall. He howled inward in pain as his back hit the cold steel of the smaller ship. Micah lifted her head from his chest. She hadn’t realized she had been holding on to him too, wrapping her hands around his neck. She cupped her hand on his cheek slowly adding pressure rocking his face back and forth trying to get his attention, he angled his head forward with all the power he had. “your… hands… feel… really warm..” he said in between gasps. She got up and lifted him enough to sit him down.  
“Are you okay?” she asked shuttering.

“I’ll be okay, we need to keep moving. Those are Mi-17 Hip-h’s, each one has a capacity of around 30 guys, we’re screwed if all three start landing on the tank- wait! That’s it!” His eye’s widened at with delight. he now knew how to keep them occupied and escape.  
  
“Micah get to the harbor find a…” he paused realizing she could just up and run without him. ‘Why the hell do I feel the need to help her I can make it on my own, ugh, who the fuck am I kidding? I need her to do this while I distract them… again.’ He thought hard knowing that his time was limited. “Micah, I need you to find a speedboat can you do it if I can lead them off?” he winced in pain, between the poison the shot in his deltoid and the wicked fall he took, he had nothing left. He slowly crouched and dropped to a knee, taking long breaths to keep himself from falling face first onto the metal frame.  
  
“I’m sorry, I know this is entirely my fault and I know it’s hard for you to trust me as much as you already have, Hero, but I can’t have you falling asleep on me.” She said kneeling in front of him as she came in for a kiss.

Coyote forced himself forward to meet her lips with his despite being exhausted he was more than thrilled at the opportunity for physical contact, he closed his eyes slowly trying to remember her every detail incase this was how it ended for him ‘this… is not such a bad way to go.’ He thought as he inched closer. “Aaaaaahhhhhhgg!” he jerked away from her opening his eyes abruptly he saw a syringe in her hand as she slowly took it back into her pocket, “Why do you keep sticking me with your poisons!” he felt a sudden surge of energy

“it something my father taught me how to make it was designed to help you regain stamina for short bursts of time.” She said smiling half apologetically half amused

He sighed and smiled back, “I guess it’s only fair since you let me stick you with mine.” He took a quick breath in than looked her in the eyes, “Micah, I can’t do this without you, can I count on you?”  
  
She brought her hand out, he looked at her, he saw sincerity in her eyes and hoped he wasn’t wrong. He reached out for her hand and she quickly pulled him up. He nodded his head to her and her response was to do the same. They each turned to their tasks, to make it out alive. 


	10. Chapter 10

November 26, 2013

  
Russian Tanker, Kara Sea

The plunge he took earlier had made him all too aware of the dangers ahead as he climbed back up the tanker from one of the anchors that had made its plunge to the bottom of the icy sea. He hoped that the choppers had waited on the other side staying idle. Unfortunately he had less time as he thought as he lifted himself up and saw the choppers already unloading sentries. “NO! NO! NO! You sons of bitches! How could you!”  
He dropped to his knees as he cried out in horror slamming his fists on the ground. The first chopper had unloaded around 25 adults, some of which he probably knew. Shockingly the last two helicopters had children some no older than 8 bending down to jump onto the tanker with fully automatic machine guns bigger than they could manage. “Why? Why would you bring children into this? They aren’t even old enough for group missions!” He screamed losing sight of the objective he lifted his head up looking at his old commander, looking at him with animalistic rage he could barely contain his anger as he stood up.  
“I hope your conscience can live with the death of these young recruits, you’re going to have to kill them as well if you hope to escape.” Wolf laughed looking across to his old subordinate.  
“Hiding behind children, Wolf, that’s low even for you!” Coyote screamed red with fury.  
“hmp! Them, they’re just fail safes, to make sure you didn’t try to blow up the tanker to get rid of us. I know your moves even before you do little brother. You’re a failure in our eyes especially the kids, and on my command they’ll light you up like a Christmas tree.” He shouted back in satisfaction  
Coyote looked at their eyes each one around no more than two years into training. He sighed heavily and looked at the children with remorse and started to lift his arms in surrender. “There is always a way out for a warrior” the words rumbled in the back of his mind, he remembered a smoke rising from a crackling little campfire with his mentor sitting on across from him, during a survival exercise they took together long ago. “A friend of mine used to say that, The true revolutionary is guided by great feelings of love. Do you know what that means, Felipe?” he asked Coyote raising his head looking back at the small boy.  
“You’re not supposed to use my real name, Sir.” He said nervously being green not just to survival, or war but to life itself.  
“One day you’ll understand, I was like you once, scared and alone but he taught me so much, till I stabbed him in the back, selling him out to his enemies. If there is one thing I regret in life it’s that. For the sake of your soul Felipe don’t surrender you’re beliefs, don’t betray your comrades that is the best lesson I can give you. ”Juan sunk his head back as the cold wind started to blow. Standing up he entered his tent. Felipe slowly raised his head realizing the vivid memory had faded and that the fire was replaced with masked enemies slowly approaching his position. He was lost he had no moves left and despite Micah’s shot he was still battered and drained. On one hand there were children, children that would not hesitate to shoot if given the order, and on the other if he blew up the ship there were no guarantees that Micah would come through. His mentor’s words did nothing to help him he was by no regards a revolutionary, and he was clueless when it came to love, to say the least. But that one word kept coming back like a fly that doesn’t take a hint and leave at the first swat, the word BELIEF kept pushing on, then he looked more intently at his brother and the men circling the freight, he realized that the children were just a blatant scare tactic and nothing more, otherwise they would have approached as well. Wolf had a stronger moral compass than Coyote gave him credit for, yes he had put the children in danger but it was because he knew Coyote wouldn’t harm them, exposing how hard he tried to keep the out of harm’s way. All his time with Jackal he had learned many new tricks, tricks his brother hadn’t taken to account, there was a way out after all, perhaps a way out of the danger without too much work. It was time to take advantage of his, once superior’s weakness, Coyote had the rare ability to piss him off and his assumption on what Coyote believed was right and wrong. Coyote had to bluff his way out and abuse that ability.  
He reached back and took out Micah’s gun which he tucked in to his pants, and the one holstered at his side, closing his eyes and taking one deep breath hoping that his act was convincing he opened them up and began “the show”. “Hmmp, hmm, ha, hahaha” his laughter was mocking and slow and he quickly began to lose himself in hysteria “HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAA” he drew a breath to catch himself looking at his Wolf a few time as he let out another episode holding his stomach while still grasping both guns. Wolf looked at him annoyed but Coyote’s laughter quickly began to recede “You stupid prick. All this time can you believe I used to fear you? Hehehe, you’re no more than a common bully, but you know me a lot less than you think you do”

“What the fuck are you going on about?” He asked hardening his expression lowering his eyebrows into a scornful frown, now standing less than 30 feet away from him next to the Freight.  
“You’re dad taught me a lot about morals you know, but that all started to decay and fester along with his corpse when you threw me off that chopper. That event changed me Wolf, I have no qualms about killing kids, especially your grunts!” he started to raise his voice, slightly angered at himself, deeply regretting every word.  
“Come on quit playing, why are you acting so tough now Coyote? You weren’t doing so well earlier when we shot at you and your girlfriend.” He replied with a cocky smile as he gained dominance in their dispute.  
“You weren’t always this dense were you?” he asked putting the pressure back on his brother, “you know I offered her way more than your table scraps to lure you here.”  
“Bullshit! You have nothing, no ace up your sleeve, no recourses. To sum it all up you have no way out PERIOD!” His temper rose eyeing the lonely rogue.  
“You’re here aren’t you, right next to a freight on an Oil tanker, that didn’t cross your mind as odd, not even once? You know a lot of things can happen when you’re forced to drag your body through the jungle.” He took a pause and then he pretended to reveal his master plan “Inside is a package I received from a contact in Russia, care to guess what it is?”  
Wolf paused eyeing him intently looking for any signs that he was lying, the others slowly began to back away from the freight.  
“Oh I’m afraid that won’t help you very much,” Coyote stated with arrogantly “You know what happens when a country is forced to reduce the size of their nuclear arsenal, a lot of it disappears. Some of it ends up in the wrong hands, when it can’t be found it’s called M.U.F… Material Unaccounted For.”  
The soldiers quickly started to whisper amongst themselves. Wolf looked back and they instantly grew silent. “You expect me to believe you have a nuclear missile what a load” He began to laugh and the soldiers quickly joined in nervously following along.  
Coyote stared coldly then raised his eyebrows indifferently and casually continued “I admit that sounds a little farfetched, it isn’t exactly a walk in the park to get a fully armed and functional nuclear warhead. But in our time in Israel you yourself witnessed firsthand how easy it is to get a dirty bomb for a fairly reasonable price.”  
Wolf’s eyes widened “But that’s stupid why would you risk your own life to-” he stopped slowly reaching the answer himself and this time he and the soldiers all slowly backed away.  
“It’s a pity Ivan isn’t didn’t come to partake in my revenge but this harbor will be irradiated for over 40 years, and during winter how do you think it will affect the island hmmm? At some point you will be exposed as a child abducting unit of psychopaths and nothing more.”  
The men began to retreat but halted “STOP!” Wolf screamed angrily, “You’re bluffing, I should have realized it sooner you couldn’t, you can’t even kill one of the chil-” the sound of shot being fired stopped his sentence cold in its tracks.  
Coyote lowered Micah’s still smoking gun as one of the children’s bodies fell cold on the ground. He fought back the disgust he felt forcing himself to remember he shot the child in the stomach and the bullet would have gone through. Trying not to tremble, angry at himself for how far he had taken his game, he looked at Wolf with a frosty stare that pierced his cool demeanor.  
“Are you satisfied?” he said as emotionlessly as he could muster, then he aimed the gun right back at the freight.  
“Looks like I don’t need to say hi to dad for you, you can do it yourself?” he said as he slowly brought the gun in closer. He had them convinced that he was a monster but his plans had taken a turn, in his attempts to escape he had taken his enemies hostage, ‘great now what? You fucking idiot they’re gonna catch on if you don’t shoot soon, and they’ll know you were bluffing if you do!’ he thought to himself as his eyes began to wander.  
“Faint” he heard a female voice whisper from behind, then he felt a blunt object strike him across the back of the head. It hurt but not enough to take him down. He fell anyways trusting Micah as he saw her rip the gun out of his hand on the way down.  
“I will shoot it if you don’t leave!” she shouted.  
“She’s bluffing stand your ground!” Wolf shot back. But this time no one paid attention to him the children were pushed into the choppers and the adults followed shortly after.  
“You should follow them, if you wish to live.” She said picking up Coyote’s gun raising it to Wolf keeping her own gun firmly pointed at her freight.  
“This isn’t over you stupid bitch, not by a long shot, I’ll be coming after you too next time!” he said turning to the choppers.

As the Helicopter flew away she lowered herself to Coyote and lifted his head in her lap. He looked at the tiny specs that were once huge cargo ships shooting at him, and then he turned to face her. She looked even more alluring with a little dirt in her face and a real smile. “You’re really hot when you’re calling the shots…” he said with a smile. His head fell and his eyes shut from fatigue.


	11. Chapter 11

November 27, 2013

  
Acapulco, Mexico

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” a blood curdling scream erupted from Joshua’s the infirmary.  
“Quit it you idiot! It’s not gonna work its way through on its own.” Joshua said annoyed pulling a bullet out of his pouting patient.  
Micah stood by looking at the spectacle as coyote made an effort to get out of his restraints as he laid shirtless on a steel operating table.  
“I didn’t even shoot you that hard” she said feeling out of place.  
“That isn’t even a thing!” he retorted angrily.  
Joshua was a Peruvian scientist he had an average build, usually wearing his own custom all-purpose goggles and light brown skin he had traces of black hair though he rarely let it grow. He was a prodigious field tactician back when he met Coyote, a genius bio-engineer, and a master surgeon, and he also dabbled with technical and AI engineering, so removing a bullet from someone’s shoulder was not something he did for just anybody. Joshua only ate out of necessity, usually taking nutrients through injections that he applied in a metallic brace he surgically implanted on his neck that had three circular sockets that usually had glass tubes with different chemicals, it had two cables attached to the back of his head directly to his brain stem.  
“You know this wouldn’t have happened if you took me with you, Sir” The watch on Joshua’s arm spoke.  
“Joshua tell you boyfriend to shut his mouth.” Coyote said trying to undo one of the leather straps on the table.  
“The Breecher unit has been helpful to your grunts I don’t know why you don’t wear one, seriously it’s like you have a phobia to technology, you and Jackal both get tense if I so much as mention nanomachines.” He said while he stitched up the wound “not even three you big baby.” He finished cutting the wire.  
“Breecher is a smartass, sarcastic wannabe Kit.” Coyote said scowling at the accessory around Joshua’s arm.  
“I’m so sorry you feel that way sir I always thought of myself as a more charming version of JARVIS, maybe after a few updates you might reconsider and try not being an easier target.” Breecher said somberly  
“Fuck you watch!” he said acting alienated.  
“You know it wouldn’t mock you if you stopped antagonizing it right” Joshua said pulling out  
“That’s really cool. do you think I can have one?” Micah asked looking around shyly crossing her arms, still feeling a bit out of place.  
“Yeah I can start you with a newer slimmer model, or you can wear a new piece I fashioned into glasses or a pendant or even a phone or Bluetooth.” Joshua said, losing focus on Coyote.  
“Can I just get my lollipop so I can get out of here?” Coyote remarked jealously.  
“You want your loli? You come in here three to four times a week, I have to use restraints because you’re whiny asshole, and then you expect me to what, get a butterfly bandage, pat you on the head, and tell you how brave you were and ask what flavor do you like?” Joshua asked insulted.  
“Do you have cherry?” Coyote said obliviously with a smile.  
The annoyed surgeon sighed as he took one out of his medical coat pocket, “Jackal is waiting for you in his office.” He said undoing the bonds, and throwing him a shirt, “Its best to you take Ms.Krasnov with you.” He added.

Reaching the top floor the elevator dinged and Micah stepped out followed by Coyote without a word the awkward trip back made them both think of what to say always coming up short, he finally grabbed her arm, “Micah wait, look I know why you did what you did, but can we please talk about, you know?”  
She looked at him sympathetically her face slowly reached a frown, “about us, you’re a nice guy Coyote, but, don’t take this the wrong way, you really can’t handle me.”  
He let her arm go, and looked out to the ocean view outside regretfully he made a raised his arm indicating her forward. His head hung for the remainder of their walk.  
As he approached the door reaching for the silver handle, it burst open jackal stepped out furious. “Get your ass in here now! Ms.Krasnov stay here, I have a small matter to attend to with my associate here.”  
Coyote walked in confused “what’s going on boss, where’s the fire?” he said reaching his desk to pour himself some scotch.  
“You fucking idiot, where did you get this.” He shouted, holding the vial of blood he gave Joshua.  
“I told you it was a bagged body they called it “Jack” at one point.” He said trying to scope out his emotion.  
“This is identical to the genome I’m looking for but it’s symmetrical!” He said slowly regaining his temperament.  
“Jackal I’m… we’ve been over this I don’t know what you’re talking about when you get into one of your genetics rants.” He said as he sat down waiting for jackal to reach around to the other side of his desk and do the same.  
“This is flawed and will eventually deteriorate like me, Joshua said he can work with it, but I’ll need a sample of your material for my gene therapy.”  
He admitted dropping down on his chair.  
“See what happens when we don’t get out “Jammies in a twist?” Coyote said sarcastically pumping his fist in joy  
“It’s Jimmies you clueless blundering idiot.” He said, finally calm, “Please bring in Ms. Krasnov.”  
Coyote stood up and walked back to the door and opened it looking at her trying not to make her uncomfortable. Ash she entered he began to leave.  
“We’re not done yet Felipe please come back in” Jackal announced.  
“Felipe?” Micah said snickering.  
“What’s so funny about that? You have a man’s name.” he said defensively.  
“It’s androgynous, and when it’s pronounced Mica it’s a girl’s name okay” she retorted, equally offended putting her hand on her hip.  
“Both of you stop.”  
“Micah your father called during the mission to apologies on a late shipment, a shipment that you delivered on time. Me and your father have been comrades for quite some time, so I won’t tell him that you tried to pawn off my subordinate to make a quick buck. However your father is fully aware that you slipped his courier a sleep pill and decided to take this mission yourself. Luckily for you, he and I have come to an agreement, since my shipment was delivered I told your father that we can send you home straight away.”  
“Great so when do I leave? “She asked cheerily putting her other hand on her hip.  
“You aren’t, Mikhail said he is tired of your acting out and abusing of your privileges, he has asked me to keep you under my employ until I think you are mature enough to go back”  
“That’s insane I didn’t bring any of my credit cards or money!” she protested dropping her arms.  
“I’m afraid that your father has taken the liberty of repossessing all of his personal assets that he had under your name Micah.” He said blatantly and without the slightest sign of emotion.  
“W-wha-what the hell does that mean?” she said confused.  
“You’re broke as hell is what that means” Coyote said unable to contain a chuckle.  
She looked at him furiously then turned back to Jackal flushed, “but my money?”  
“Is in a frozen account waiting for you till you get back home, until then you will work for me, make some extra money and learn your place. If you do well here your dear old dad will come and get you himself.” Jackal said as he stood up “And you!” he yelled redirecting himself to Coyote, “Nice job with the guns, you completed your task, you made it out with less wounds than usual and I am beginning think Ms. Krasnov is a good luck charm, from now on you’ll be taking her with you on missions till I believe she has been properly trained.”  
Now it was Coyote who looked distressed, “Wait Jackal no! I, what? No, no Jackal! I work alone Jackal, tell someone else to do it, I’m not gonna play babysitter for you!” finishing his though he struggled to find any more words as his protest went mute.  
“What’s wrong Felipe, cat got your tongue?” She asked sarcastically.  
Jackal acted oblivious to his protest “I’m have a good feeling about this.” He continued you start on Saturday.


	12. Chapter 12

November 28, 2013

  
Acapulco, Mexico

The sky was a light blue hue with a solitary little cloud floating away, the light blue dissipated in the distance as it joined the ocean’s darker shades in the horizon. The beach was empty a few people in talking outside and a bird every now and again but nothing more.  
Coyote stared at the beach through the window in his room. He finished cleaning a sword that usually hung above his bed.  
He put on a black T shirt and began putting his field uniform. The cops and soldiers always gave him a hassle about it till the PMC’s came in and he started thinning out their numbers. The intercom light came on and he let out a sigh pushing the monitor to see who it was.  
“Felipe are you decent?” He heard that British accent say and groaned.  
“I’m never decent but I’m here aren’t I?” He said attaching a holster to his pants.  
“I need you to run another errand for me.” Jackal replied.  
“Tommorrow, Jackal” He said irritated.  
“I need you to do it today” He said authoritatively.  
Coyote grabbed a boot he was going to put on and threw it at the intercom  
“Felipe, get out here now!” He shouted unimpressed.  
“Go fuck yourself I haven’t seen my guys and I need to check the situation out there, I’ll do it tomorrow if you want otherwise get off my ass!” He said unyielding.  
“Fine but you’re aware that means that Micah will be joining today instead of tomorrow right?” you right? He said walking away from the door.  
“No what wait jackal wait! I’ll do it now! Wait, you asshole that’s not fair!” He slipped and fell getting up and trying picking up his boot trying to put it on and hopping towards the door.  
He got up and opened the door to see that Jackal was long gone. He got his wish for a day off, but at what cost.  
He headed towards the elevator and saw Micah approaching, he hung his head and sighed mumbling under his breath “fucking asshole one of these days, I swear to g-”  
“Hey there tall dark and dense, where are we going?” She cut him off, more chipper than he thought she’d be. She wore a black leather jacket a pair of high heeled boots and tight black denim pants. Her hair color was now black with a few red highlights.  
“I seriously don’t know how you could be happy about any of this, this whole day is just gonna be awkward.” He said picking his head up off of the elevator door  
“Jeez, it’s only awkward if you make it awkward, I liked you a lot more when you were insecure.” She said applying lipstick and taking out a mirror from a purse that deemed to have come from nowhere.  
“Yeah well, I liked you a lot more with a Russian accent.” He replied turning to look back at her.  
The elevator door opened and they both stepped in, “we’re going to the basement to get outfitted.”  
“You don’t keep your guns on hand?” She asked surprised.  
“I only carry my Taurus, why?” he said taking it out. To show her  
She kept quiet while he put it back in his holster “A Brazilian knock off of a Berretta?” She asked clearly trying to provoke him.  
He brushed it off un-phased by the comment, “A gun is just a gun. The name doesn’t mean a thing. The only thing that truly matters is that it works when you pull the trigger.” He recited his master’s words.  
The door dinged open, and they stepped into a dark room each step they took forward turned on lights revealing racks upon racks of weapons, she stared in awe of the armory, “So why did you need my shipment again?” she asked still stupefied by the size of collection.  
“Pick one up, then you won’t need an answer.” He said unimpressed.  
“It’s a stockless AK… so what?”  
“Shoot it” he said pointing at a target on the wall on her left a few rows away.  
She picked up a clip form a neatly stacked pile in a bin, brought the gun close switched it to single, fire loaded the clip into the rifle, pulled the charging handle and squeezed out a shot, “the sights aren’t that great but so what” she said still lost.  
“Pick up another one” He said with an amused smile.  
She frowned then turned back to the guns, and set it back down “seriously what’s wrong with them?”  
She picked one at random, from the same rack, “wipe it” he said throwing a dirty rag in her direction from a nearby rack.  
She snatched it and began to rub it, the gritty exterior revealed a shiny lining “the hell, this gun is gold plated?” she said handing it back to him along with the rag.  
“It’s a pointless customization” he said, putting both down “it does nothing more than show off how wasteful the holder is, but that’s not it.”  
“Isn’t that a little hypocritical, you say the gun doesn’t matter, than you refuse to use one because it’s different.”  
He stepped close and took the gun from her hands shooting at the target then handing it back, “they aren’t my personal choice, but they will do the job. Pick another one up.”  
She was getting tired and grabbed one from another rack, “shoot me, and don’t miss.” he said pointing to his chest.  
“You’re fucking crazy” she said aiming it at him, “I’ve proven that I have no problem killing you” she said loading another magazine into the new rifle.  
“Then stop talking and shoot, unless you can’t kill me, maybe deep down you really want me.” He said mockingly.  
She sighed and rolled her eyes, “I will shoot you”  
“then do it” he said right back.  
“I’m not playing!” She shouted aiming with more conviction  
“Good then shoot.” He said waiting around with a cheeky smile.  
“I will, just watch me.” she said pulling the charging handle back. “Damn it don’t make me shoot you.”  
“Stop stalling and shoot you wimp, I don’t have all d-“ he heard a click, she had pulled the trigger but it wouldn’t budge.  
“What the fuck? What’s wrong with this gun?” She shouted still trying to shoot.  
“This is one of the few racks of non-IDed weapons.” He said pointing to the previous one “The rest are currently inoperable.” He said walking back towards her. “Personally though I think Jackal had some other business with your father.  
He made a motion to follow him as he walked farther down. He made it to the other side of the compound to a green door with random scratches that showed the metal frame. He slowly opened the door and and came up to some weapons that qualified as anything but standard.  
“What is that?” she asked pointing to a large irregular shaped gun that was split into two long metal slabs rather than a barrel.  
“That’s a personal rail gun, they’re usually mounted on naval ship or something.” He said opening an ammo crate and pulling out a gun he stashed inside.  
“So is this like your personal stash or something?” She asked.  
“Yeah but you’re welcome to it just like anyone else I just came for this.” He said holding up a not so impressive pistol.  
“GSH-18, okay um… yeah that’s great” she said feinting interests.  
He brought it to his chest and looked down at it, “It’s the most valuable thing I own.” He looked back at her and saw how awkward she felt so he put it in his leg holster, “Sorry I don’t mean to bore you, It belonged to my father, well… the closest thing I had to one, but um hey if you look in here we have a few heavier caliber guns.” He pointed to a wooden crate.  
“What did you mean by “other business” with my father?” she asked changing the subject  
He looked at her puzzled remembering what he had said before, “Right, actually I was hoping you could answer that for me, Has you father ever mentioned the name Gurlukovich?”  
“Uncle Gurlukovich! Well he wasn’t really my uncle but he was close to my dad, and he was really nice to me. Oh and his daughter, Olga, she was gorgeous, but tough.” she let out a nostalgic sigh. “I always wanted to be like her.”  
“So you know about this Sergei Gurlukovich, you knew him?”  
“My dad used to be a Gurlukovich Mercenary till I was born, but he still kept in touch. Why do you ask?” She looked at him fascinated that he knew the name.  
“So you heard about his death?” he asked surprised to hear all of the information.  
“Yeah, but my dad didn’t have time to greive when he heard about it Olga came to us shortly after in need of guns. My dad gave her a decent sized shipment of P-90’s, AK-74u’s, AN-94s, PSG-1s, Makarov’s, SPAS-12’s, various grenades, 2 Kasatkas, and this is where it gets weird, a handful of HF Blades.” She said catching her breath.  
Coyote felt tense, as if he had stayed there two long but he felt the need to ask one more question “why did she ask for all of that?”  
“She told us my father she had a miscarriage and that her dad had died, I started to cry but stopped I had to keep quiet, I didn’t want them to know I was eavesdropping. She said she wanted my father to join to avenge Uncle Gurlukovich’s death. He said he couldn’t but that he would supply her with anything she needed, she said to ship it to big shell and return as fast as possible. Her last words before she left were, “Snake will pay for what he did to my father, and my unit!” We never saw her again.” She said snapping back to reality.  
“Your uncle knew The Solid Snake!” his eyes lit up in joy remembering imagery training, and kids trading magazines, one in particular had a FOXHOUND soldier on it, it was the page he tore off and put in his room, dreaming of one day fighting side by side with the legendary hero of Zanzibar Land.  
“Yes Olga told us he had killed my uncle, and then she died during the big shell incident, and my father had to go into hiding for a while.” She said saddened.  
He felt the air get tense again, “Hey I really liked your gun, you wouldn’t by any chance wanna trade for a SOCOM or a USP would you?”  
“This was a present from the closest thing I had to a sister.” She said raising an eyebrow showing him the PSS pistol from afar.  
“So is that a yes” He smiled reaching for it.  
“Not a chance.” She said with her accent.  
“Come on let’s get out of here I have a big day full of things to show you” He said gingerly.


	13. Chapter 13

November 28, 2013 

Acapulco, Mexico

They exited the building from sliding doors, as they walked down the steps Micah couldn’t help but ask, “I don’t get it, isn’t that Joshua guy a genius with computers why doesn’t he launder the guns for you?”  
“He’s not a hacker, plus even if he could Jackal doesn’t trust the IDed guns. There’s no sense hiring someone either he doesn’t trust Drebins, so until someone convinces him otherwise, we’ll just have to use what we have.” He said walking down to a black 70’s, 429 Boss Mustang.  
“What the hell is that?” She asked refusing to walk any closer.  
“It’s my ride, I like muscle cars is something wrong with that?” He asked opening the car door.  
“It looks ridiculous, don’t you have anything nicer?” She probed grimacing.  
“I… I um, I have a Plymouth Barracu-” He stopped as she made another sickened face. “We can Take Jackal’s Maserati if you want?” She smiled and nodded her head in delight.  
Five minutes later he made it out of a garage area in the building in a Black 2012 Maserati. Frowning he parked out front, where she stood waiting. He rolled down the window, “aren’t you gonna get in?” He asked waiting for her to move.  
“You’re not gonna open the door for me?” She said walking close, but still waiting for him.  
“No, im gonna I’m going to drive with or without you to meet my guys, are you coming in or not?” He asked more sternly. She rolled her eyes and spitefully opened the door, stepped in and slammed the door shut, crossing her arms.  
“A gentleman would have opened the door” She muttered as the car took off.  
They arrived to a small warehouse where the sound of shots fired came from all directions and in the distance a strange mooing was approaching he stepped out of the car to see five soldiers with howling coyote patches retreat to his position she followed having one foot still in the car. He closed the door and they all turned in his direction.  
“Coyote!” They shouted almost in unison as four of them took off their balaclavas.  
One was his lieutenant Jaime, a Darker brown boy with long curly hair. He stood up holding a FAMAS assault rifle running up to greet him “El Jefe regresa a casa!” he shouted excited to see his comrade once more the others soon followed.  
Two others Leo, and Eric were twins and U.S. runaways. Both short hair blondes held a pair of MP5s. They came in and saluted right off the bat.  
Tomas, a sniper came with his spotter he was armed with a M14 Tactical. And his spotter who left the mask on had a holstered Beretta M92f and a pair of binoculars hung around the spotter’s neck.  
“Tomas where is Jose?” he asked remembering his spotter was a heavy set guy, who was also into big guns always carrying a M60 or bigger.  
“He’s gone Boss, it’s the freaking cow’s they’re everywhere nowadays.” He said sounding both tired and anxious, if that were even possible.  
“What’s been happening since I left, Jaime?” He asked noticing Micah coming out of the car walking around the back towards him.  
“Jefe, you don’t know? Jackal’s been running us ragged, it wasn’t they ideal situation at first but we could handle a crew and maybe one or two Gekkos, but now when we attack one 4 or 5 pop out of nowhere. The Juarez Faction has been wiped out and they’re transferring 6 new guys mañana, so as far as things go I’m trying not to complain but we’re out powered out gunned and we’re starting to see signs of be outnumbered as of yesterday.” He said as he crouched back down as if to catch his breath.  
“And so who’s the new guy?” He asked trying to absorb all that information at once.  
“This is Alex-” Tomas was cut off.  
“Hello sir I’m Alex it’s an honor to meet you” She said as she stuck her hand out. He came in to shake her’s and she came in for a hug.   
“Nice to meet you Alex, please take off your mask when you are addressing a superior, I’m not mad but Jackal isn’t as forgiving.” He said with an understanding smile   
“I’m so sorry sir” She said bowing her head then taking of her mask, “I swear it won’t happen again.” She said. Her long brown hair was revealed when she took off her mask and dark blue eyes and light skin. She was stunning enough to make Coyote turn to prevent him from gawking only to see Micah looking back at him unamused.  
‘Jesus Christ these blue eyed white girls are gonna be the death of me.’ He thought to himself.   
“I’m glad to hear it, I’m also glad you’re excited to be part of my personal unit. I only ask that you, for your own safety, don’t hug me or atleast not so abruptly. I could mistake it for an attack.” He said turning back to face her and clearing his throat.  
“I am so sorry, swear it’ll never happen again.” She repeated and bowed again.  
“It better not happen again.” Micah corrected as her arms crept up from behind up his lats to his chest in a hug bringing her mouth to his neck.  
He jolted, she had done more than startled him. Jerking her away he said, “Th-th-the same g-goes for you!” He grabbed his neck feeling uncomfortable.   
“Damn boss that was some weak lame ass shi-” Leo halted as Coyote glared at him, clearly not in the mood.  
“How many are you dealing with now?” He asked trying to change the subject.   
“There is around three right now boss, we took the first two out in an ambush and two more when they retaliated but the others almost got us, we managed to escape with our lives, we lost our support but the Cartel guys managed to get through so we’ll be getting a big fat check tomorrow if we can survive these Gekkos.” Jaime said standing up once more.  
The mooing sound came close, Coyote made a gesture telling them to leave and they backed up a few steps behind him, he hugged the wall with his back and slowly peeked in to see what was ahead, the warehouse was empty, just then he heard a small cracking sound and looked up a Gekko let out another moo before it started shooting. Coyote dropped to one knee as the sound had temporarily rocked him then pushing his weight to his left he rolled out of the way of the shots, he picked himself up in a fluid motion and ran up wall grabbing on to an exposed block he brought his legs forward on the wall near his arm and beamed up, using both arms this time he grabbed onto one of the Gekko’s legs near the edge of the building. It picked him up trying to kick him off as it sprung its leg back he let go and rolled forward. He held his arms out on the floor to stop himself, another two Gekkos jumped up to meet him on the small warehouse roof. The ground shook around him as they landed nearby. All three Gekkos simultaneously opened fire He ran towards the original Gekko gaining momentum he slid under it and jumped up and grabbed ahold of its Hip’s sensor swinging up behind it causing it turn lose it balance and fall he jumping off its head back down on roof. He pulled out his GSH18 and shot the other two breaking their sensors making them shoot blindly he pulled out a magazine from his holster waited till they stopped mooing and threw it between them and they retaliated shooting at the direction of the sound inevitably shooting at each other and dropped back falling off the warehouse and exploding.  
“Well then that’s that” he said running back to pick up his magazine than back down in the other direction to see the legs of the other Gekko kicking wildly and groaning horrifically trying to stand back up. He grabbed one of its legs and used it to slide back down to the ground rolled a few feet inside the warehouse, the gekko had released a whip to catch his leg but he caught it in his arm and pulled it towards a rusty power outlet sticking it in electrocuting them both till he managed to pull himself off causing it to fall over on its side and blow up. He stood back up and walked out wobbling out gracelessly.  
“That’s why you’re the boss!” Tomas shouted in approval.  
Coyote stood up patting himself down from all the dust he collected fighting the Gekkos. All his comrades had crowded him.  
“Okay, I admit that was pretty impressive.” Micah said walking forward “But you scratched your boss’ car” she said slowly putting her hand on his cheek then patting him.  
He frowned, “What do you want from me I’m not Solid Snake, Me and my equipment aren’t gonna come out of every challenge unscathed.” He said lifting his shirt to show a deep shrapnel wound to the side of his abdomen. “Blowing these fuckers up from close up has its price, there’s a metal shards in there somewhere.” He added staring at her for a reaction. He turned to his unit and lowered his shirt.   
“I had fun guys, but I gotta get back to base. New guns will be in the armory first thing tomorrow, I suggest you take care of them I can’t be handing out guns so easily, but you’re my cubs. You always get first pick, I’m gonna talk to Jackal tomorrow. These Gekkos ain’t shit. We’ll make quick work of them when I get back.” He said pulling his shirt down and putting his gun back in its holster.  
“He’s been running you ragged too eh Jefe, we get that. Anyways don’t worry about us we can manage.” He said. The others nodded in agreement.  
“Micah I’m gonna pull this thing out why don’t you get to know my guys while I go find a place to do that” he whispered in her ear. She nodded and they both walked in different directions.  
He wiped off the blood with a towel he found inside a dark little complex then taking his middle finger and thumb he stuck them in grabbing the metal shard. He pulled the slippery scrap hoping it didn’t slip out of his fingers, as it slowly came out he grunted and cursed under his breath finally pulling the sharp dirty shrapnel out of his side he tossed the bloody piece of metal at the ground. He heard someone chuckle farther in the darkness and took out his gun. He approached a door slowly turned the knob there was a light coming down a stairway, he slowly descended down the steps cautiously gripping his gun. He saw a brown LAV III with the words “WE HAVE YOURS” and a white guy with dark hair in a fine black leather jacket, a grey flat cap, black pants and shiny black dress boots.   
“Why hello, there Mr.Coyote, I was hoping to meet with you later on this week but the sooner the better, am I right?”  
Coyote realized what this was, “Don’t Drebins usually travel in Strykers?”  
“No Sir, I can travel around in any armored vehicle of my choosing as long as it’s an 8 wheel armored attack vehicle.” He said in a grandeur fashion.  
“I don’t do business with Drebins” He said lowering his gun  
“No, it’s rather well known fact that you don’t, but can I ask you why” He asked motioning Coyote to join him as he sat down at an elegant little table he had missed earlier.   
“My employer doesn’t trust your company.” He said cautiously approaching the table.  
“Your employer sounds like a real drag.” He said pulling out a fancy metal tray peeling off the lid to expose cheap street tacos.  
Coyote sat down without answering.  
“Go ahead they ain’t poisoned” he said grabbing one for himself.  
“What can you offer me?” He asked grabbing a plateful for himself.  
“Well for starters, that huge basement armory of yours can be transferred into a nearly limitless amount of Drebin Points” he said eyeing him for a reaction.   
“How did your know about that!?” he shouted standing up immediately.  
“We have our ways, but I’m sure you have found ways to launder them yourself, since your troops are so well off. I could launder them for free, and they might fare better against the PMC’s.” He said pulling out an ice chest from under the table handing him a soda.  
“Yeah so what’s in it for you?” He asked snatching the drink.  
“We Drebins are a business for ourselves. All I really want from you is to do what you do best which so happen to be stirring up trouble wherever you go. If you do a few missions for me, I’ll give you something far more valuable though.”  
“Like what?” He asked opening the can of Narc soda.  
“Things, some which might interest you, amaze you, and maybe things that can come in handy for you and your boss.” Coyote stared at him blankly, “I like you man you’re a man of action not words so I’ll give you a freebie. There is a person who can tell you all about the big shell incident, her mission was to record the events that transpired there, you can meet her in the directions in this envelope here.” He said holding up a small envelope. Coyote reached for it and Drebin 255 yanked it back. “Make no mistake this location is private and you could endanger her life by disclosing it, so believe me when I say this is for your eyes only.” He handed him the envelope. “Oh one last thing,” he said pulling out a pistol. “Sleep tight.” Everything went dark. Coyote was awakened by a ringing sound in his ear it was driving him insane till he reached for it and activated something strange. “How was your nap? I know you must be pissed at me right now try not to press too hard on the codec it’s gonna feel tender for a while. It’s a pretty simple implant, just remember to take one of those shots I put in your pocket near your neck to keep it recharged every two years or so. “the lights are off and I’m long gone but your guns have all been laundered, Drebins don’t usually give out so many freebies but you are just the messiest operator I’ve ever met, and that’s good for business so I’m gonna start you off with 2,250,000 points how’s that?” He asked.  
“This is strange, what do you want me to discover?” He asked flustered and dizzy.  
“Well that’s up to you, for now just go with the flow. Go home and rest tomorrow you have a mission from your boss, when you come back tell him you have a new lead and take mine, as long as you take some dudes out, you know, like you usually do I make money so do what you do best and if like what I see, I’ll reward you with some info so don’t forget this frequency 142.55. I’ll see you again soon my friend, and remember, We Have Yours.” He signed off and as soon as he did all that was left was the room Coyote was in, he felt like he came out of a weird dream and hoped he wouldn’t have to rely on the gadget for too long.   
He exited the building seeing Micah already laughing and joking around with his team, “that was quick… I think” he mumbled.  
“There you are, hurry up, Jackal’s been calling we have to go.” She yelled out to him waving to his team and getting in the car.   
He jogged over to the car and clutched the door, “Take care you guys, I mean it if the Juarez chapter is joining us, I’m gonna need my top team at its best.” He said looking at the small group sitting around.   
His lieutenant, Jaime, stood up, “don’t worry boss we won’t let you down.” He shouted with conviction.  
With that Coyote got in the car and turned to look at his companion, and he started to drive then it occurred to him to ask, “So what did Jackal say?”   
“Jackal didn’t call, I just wanted to have you all to myself” she said sliding her hand up his thigh.  
“Wait, what… woah!” he slipped into the another lane and reeled back as he realized what was going on, “Micah what is your deal, first you don’t want anything to do with me and now you want me?” he asked confused and angry as he parked the car.  
“Do you have a problem with that?” She whispered to his neck.  
He was breathing heavily turning to face her, “Uh N-no.”  
He jumped to the passenger side and quickly took off her coat and shirt. She grabbed him and pulled him forward. She was driving him mad, but he was happy for a few moments losing himself, forgetting everything that plagued his mind yet again.


	14. Chapter 14

March 10, 2001

 

Алексей Касьянов Остров

 

It was Benjamin’s 12th birthday he was the tech for the Sight and Flight (S&F) Team specializing in recon, field strategies, bomb disposal, and technology. His squad leader was Hawk she was 14 but she was for all intents and purposes the dream girl for all the young recruits, Ben on the other hand was known as Owl because he was short and “wise”. He like most others was extremely hostile against anyone from the Hunter & Gatherer Squad who took Canine codenames and who’s specialty was in infiltration, stealth and intel gathering, but their claim to fame was the fact that their squad leader Wolf age 15 was a real asshole and was platoon leader when they had to do cooperative missions (the fact that he had an on and off relationship with Hawk didn’t help much either). Owl was especially hostile towards the scrawny underachiever and runt, Coyote, H&G squad’s personal scapegoat, but the day before he had done his first mission in deactivating a bomb with a team member he could trust, unfortunately, said team member, Falcon, had been injured in field training, which meant he was stuck with a member of a different squad. Chance handed him non-other than Coyote, He was to provide cover to make sure Owl made it to his destination. Owl’s mission was to enter undetected by the terrorists or hostages and defuse a bomb. The official mission report stated that Owl and Coyote had completed the mission with minimal injuries, and within a given time period before law enforcement intervened.

What had really happened was 20 minutes into his insurrection Owl had run ahead to get rid of Coyote. He was successful in getting away from him unfortunately he was not trained in stealth as well as Coyote and had gotten caught shortly after running off. He was held prisoner along with 47 hostages inside a conference room in the large office building they had infiltrated. Coyote hid himself inside a printer’s box under a rolling office cart. After 20 minutes of being rolled around with miscellaneous terrorist weapons he was parked near the bomb, it was not attached to anything so he had placed it in the cart and rolled out of the building to the roof. He used an air duck to rescue Owl who had been knocked out by the enemy luckily the hostages where blindfolded so his entrance was undetected. Panicking because they lost track of the bomb the enemies were forced up the stairs by the Belgian CGSUs who had entered the building Coyote had snuck his teammate into up to the roof as well to make a break for it on an improvised zip line, it had snapped and became a decent rope but the accident almost made him drop his partner. The terrorist group had taken an escape chopper but didn’t make it far. Ironically that was where Coyote had stashed the bomb. He woke up his partner and they escaped to a safe retrieval area, cameras had been hacked by the general of Aleksey Island and had caught the whole thing, but Ivan let Coyote lie to cover for Owl and let him believe that he actually did complete the mission. Coyote took more pleasure in laughing at the story as it became more elaborate and complex whenever Owl bragged about it. Owl had become more amicable towards Coyote who was invited to the party thrown by the F&S squad he had never had a single candy before that day. He had developed an instant sweet tooth, and also caught the attention the squad leaders when they learned of his falsified report, this lead to a full investigation of his files and reports. When they discovered that he was repeating a trend Wolf started losing his image as the hard ass leader when people started to talk. He broke a recruit’s legs when he heard him say something along the lines of

“He can’t even tame his whipping boy and yet he’s the platoon leader.”

He had lost his command over all the other squads temporarily because of the incident. He had Coyote on his radar, and to make matters worse so did Hawk.   


	15. Chapter 15

November 29, 2013

 

Transport AircraftC-295M , Colombia

 

“All right so the reason I haven’t briefed you on your tasks this time around is because they are pretty simple. First you two are to reach Fernando Villanegra’s compound. Then after he gives you the ammo delivery, you are to secure it and return to the ship with it, Felipe, after securing the ammo you need to interrogate Fernando on the whereabouts of the Mysterious weapon his men have found. Then return to the ship at that point Micah should have already returned with the supplies to the ship.  If it’s something that can fit in the plane you’re gonna have to take it which means you better be ready to neutralize them all if necessary. If not simply take pictures and that’ll be the end of it for now.” Jackal looked at them both, “Any questions?” he added.

“Yeah this mission is really weird, you know Villanegra is a well-known drug lord, if we mess with him we’ll have major problems back home. Don’t get me wrong I’d love to waste the son of a bitch, but I can’t do it out in the open without raising a few heads. Plus we have enough ammo stockpiled to take down any PMC group 3 times over, why buy ammo from this lunatic?” Coyote asked warily.

“Villanegra has 38 Railguns that were stripped off various Naval Cruisers that he has kindly agreed to sell to us. We need them because Gekkos have been spotted near HQ. He has something bigger, something that could turn the tides of battle if we can take it off their hands.” He explained eloquently.

“Yeah okay why do we need anti-surface weapons in the first place?” Micah asked enthralled.

“Patients, this is only phase one your first mission. You won’t need to worry about the Railguns after the mission is over.” Jackal assured her.

“Are we doing two missions back to back like we usually do?” Coyote asked annoyed.

“Yes, from here I’ll need you two to do an easier task that shouldn’t take more than a few hours to complete. I’m really quite surprised with you Felipe given your history with Fernando I would have guessed you would be more excited to have him to yourself for a while.” Jackal finished.

As soon as the air-bus landed Coyote ran out to a nearby town, he came up to a house shop. Micah had followed close behind him and watched his interactions. He took a few steps towards the humble little house hung his head and took a deep breath before stepping in.

“Tiene cigaros?” He asked the Home clerk.

“Cuantos quiere?” He asked back.

“Tres Puros.” He replied looking around.

“Aqui tiene, son 16 mil pesos.” The clerk stated weakly.

“Gracias, le doy 50 Americanos que le parese?” He said giving the frail older gentleman 50 dollars and slipping five 100 dollar bills into the old man’s shirt pocket unnoticed.

“Dios lo bendiga señor.” The man smiled thankfully handing him a fourth Cigar as he winked and held his hands thankfully. He put the cigars in his pocket and turned to leave.

 As he stepped out of the old man’s house and looked around then walked towards the road.

“Are you trying to ditch me now is that it?” Micah asked bitterly sneaking up on him.

“No I… I came here once when I was a kid.” He admitted unenthusiastically, “This old man may not remember me, but I pissed off a few coke fiends that chased me down this road and he defended me. He stood up off his rocking chair shook his cane and risked being torn apart by some crazy tweekers for me. I asked Jackal to station the plane this far because I had to see him.” He finished looking off in the distance as if taking it all in again.

“Why did you have to see him?” She asked curiously trying to get a fix on his emotions.

“I was capable of taking them on myself. It’s what I was trained to do, but he scared them off, and gave me refuge when most people would have looked the other way. He fed me and gave me shelter because he wanted to. I’ve met few people who would do the same. He’s losing his sight which makes it easy to check up on him without when I come around this area. He has a big heart, a genuine love for life.” He said looking back at the old home store clerk inside nostalgically.

“You make it really hard to be mad at you” She said punching his arm.

“We should move out Villanegra’s place is 30 minutes from here” he said smiling as they walked to the plane.

“How old were you when you came here?” she asked.

“Shit, I must have been around thirteen. I circled around from Brazil down to Bolivia up to Peru, and then with whatever I had left I made it to Colombia.” He said remembering all of his misadventures as a teen trying to find food and trying to keep moving forward, pissing off anyone within sight stealing when he could, and then when his fatigue finally caught up to him he met Jackal.

“So you’re Brazilian?” She asked unsure of what he was anymore.

“Nope, I was born somewhere in The U.S. but I was raised in foster care till I was taken to Aleksey’s Island… so I’m mostly Russian.” He turned at her and grinned sarcastically, she rolled her eyes at the motion as they walked back to the aircraft.

“So you were raised along with that lunatic Wolf?” She asked while they approached the plane.

“You could say that, he was my squad leader till he left me for dead in Brazil. He was as friendly then as he is now.” He told her playfully staring at her expression of both confusion and horror. “Come on lets go get the car so we can get out of here.” He removed a cover and unveiled the Maserati inside the plan and they drove out of the back of the open plane.

They arrived before an enormous white gate, the brick gate pillars decorated in veneer stone and classic lamps at their crown held the walls that encased an equally enthralling mansion. An enormous fountain lay in the middle of a cobblestone driveway, creating a miniature rainbow that illuminated the shrubbery and green lush grass around the driveway near the main entrance. A few palm trees peeked out through the back of the center of the huge building. Two guards with AK-47s stood at the steps of the mansion, the came forward after one took out his radio to confirm their arrival. They opened the gates with the touch of a button causing the door to make a creaking sound that would make anyone to close to it cringe.

“Donde esta Don Viallnegra?” he asked rolling down the window.

“El jefe te esta esperando adentro, Marica.” He replied.

“What did he say?” Micah asked as the car pulled into the driveway.

“I asked where their boss is and he told me he’s waiting for us inside… then more or less called me a faggot.” He said roughly translating the conversation “They’re not too big on long hair here he said pulling his ponytail to the side.

“Well maybe your hair shouldn’t be longer than mine, just sayin’.” She stated stepping out of the car.

Coyote followed her letting her take the lead enjoying the view for as long as he could, his conversations with Villanegra were never fun ones so he was happy that Jackal rarely made him do business with the guy. They reached the entrance and once they stepped in the ambient changed, the humid and tepid temperature outside had changed replacing it with a cool dry and serene temperature and vibe, classical music played in the background and the scent of lavender pulsed through the halls. The walls were decorated with expensive art portraits, some most likely stolen. Various bust and expensive furniture hugged the walls. The floor was Italian tile, the height of the ceiling held glass chandeliers, and light fixtures accompanied the extravagantly crafted double staircase. The man they were looking for came from an archway behind the stairway. A slim olive skin toned man appeared in a navy blue fine tailored suit and black dress shoes. His musk had approached Coyote long before he did. His head was shaved and the remnants of a scar on the left side of his head. He was fairly young but Coyote knew he was extremely dangerous.  

  

“Que chingaos es esto!? So Jackal sends his mangy mutt to come talk to me instead of coming to complete his transaction in person?” He asked in annoyed in his snobbish Latin accent.

“Jackal couldn’t be here but this was just a pick up anyways so if you would kindly bring me what I came for I’ll be on my way, and your can go back to snorting coke off random guy’s dick.” He said clearly not in the mood to hear him talk either.

“If you wanted to come here to get your ass beat in front of such a beautiful Mamacita, then you should have just asked, I’d be more than happy to oblige.” He turned his attention to Micah. “So love you must be new to Jackal’s employ, just how much are you worth to the gringo?” He asked leering at her coming closer.

“Easy Fernando, last time I left a scar this time I’ll leave a body.” He said stepping in front of Micah.     

“A little over protective of the stunning young lady, well then again who could really blame you? Well, why don’t you take the shipment to your master, while I get to know Miss…?” He returned all his attentions to Micah.

“Micah Krasnov, it’s a pleasure to meet you. It’s unfortunate that I have to leave, but I’m the one delivering this so…” She started backing away with a disdainful half smile.

“Oh love. would you really turn down my proposal, you might like what I have to offer.” He said with a devious grin on his face.

“She has to go, but you don’t mind you and me have things to discuss” Coyote stated contemptuously.

“What’s wrong Coyote? Are you scared that your friend might like my offer enough to stay here with me?” He turned to meet that contempt with the same atmosphere of disdain.

“She’s with me, not that it’s any of your business.” Coyote said stepping forward.

Fernando raised his hands in a sarcastic surrender, “Of course, an honest mistake, my friend. I’ll leave you to your task Ms. Micah it was a pleasure.”

She bowed her head, not approaching the drug lord, but as she left she gave Felipe a cold stare. Then they were alone, Fernando stared down at Coyote for a moment. “So what’s this about a new weapon Fernando, we agreed that you weren’t gonna hold out on equipment, and in turn Jackal would keep all the PMC and your rivals at bay, why are you hiding shit from us?” He asked turning his head briefly hoping Micah was off the grounds.

“Holding out, of course not what a terrible accusation Felipe.” He said stepping towards him, “But if I did, what’s it to you huh? If I kept something for myself that’s my business I can choose what equipment to keep and what to give remember?”

“You know that anything that isn’t a gun or armor is to be turned in to Jackal so why are you trying to play us for fools, if it were something as trivial as a gun why would you feel the need to hide it?” He stepped forward too but his expression quickly changed as he heard that familiar ringing, ‘not now, of all times why now’, he stroked his hair around his ear to not look suspicious, “That guy has the house surrounded, but now would be a great time to start shooting and stop talking.” He awoke to see Fernando still in front of him and stepped just a little closer, “You know when I came here for the first time I was pretty young and starved, a weak little runt.” He took out his gun, “I almost finished you off back then... imagine what I can do now!” He shot at his hand as he pulled out a knife making him drop it to Coyote’s feet. Fernando leaped for the gun grabbing Coyote’s hand, Coyote dropped his arm brining Fernando closer than raised it to his neck grabbing him in a chokehold in his right arm. 12 Armed guards burst in from the back front and the stairway. Coyote shot down two from the front with his arm still wrapped around Fernando’s neck.

“Where is the weapon Fernando!” He screamed backing up against the wall.

“You have nowhere to run idiot! My men will shoot you dead!” He yelled back furiously getting pulled along.

Coyote pulled his GSH18 out of its holster, shooting two guards with one bullet as the lined up in an approach from the back. Two more ran down the staircase he shot one on his way down as he came into view the other leapt out to the front, he shot at him twice missing getting shot in the side from behind in the process.

“Felipe, you dirty little mutt you’re never going to see It.” He laughed mockingly. 

“So did you plan to tell Jackal that I tried to kill you and that’s why you had me surrounded?” He asked adding pressure to his neck.

“Tell him I shot his favorite lapdog it’s be easier just to shoot him too.” He admitted unimpressed.    

Coyote pistol whipped his head and switched arms, shooting through his stomach with the Taurus, reaching a guy’s head from behind a wall as he jumped out then he quickly switched back to his GSH choking Fernando harder.

“Hijo de puta! You fucking psycho!” He shouted almost illegibly as he held his gut.

Coyote shot 4 rounds at the top of the ceiling dropping another guard then he fired 4 more times at the front walls hitting one guy from behind the wall, he fired as another stepped out from against the outside wall he was using as cover. Three shots fired in a burst from behind again, one sticking to his calf another grazing his lower leg and the other missing completely.

He turned to see a guard with an assault rifle take cover, he waited for him to make even the slightest move then when he peeked out he took the shot, he heard a pumping sound and quickly turned around. At the last second he the shot killed Fernando and the shrapnel of the twelve gauge round burned Coyote arm and hand causing him to drop his Taurus which slid off into the distance. He heard the pumping sound again and shot him four times out of anger. The last guard ran down the stairs, Coyote fired but nothing came out, the guard aimed for him, he had no time to reload, he lunged forward seeing Fernando’s knife he grabbed it rolled forward and threw it hoping it landed somewhere crucial. As the knife glided through the air the guard fired at Coyote as he took cover.

“Uuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, my eye!” The guard’s scream was intense. Coyote reloaded his gun and turned and stood up from behind the stairs he used as cover shooting him down.

The ringing beamed in his head and he started to wonder if he’d ever get used to the sound.

“Damn man, I knew you would come through, why don’t you go ahead and head up to his office now?” Drebin advised.

“How the hell did you know he had an ambush waiting?” Coyote screamed.

“Relax I have my ways.” He replied.

“Did you bug me, is this shit tracking me?” He was getting more and more pissed off.

“Oh you think I put a tracker on you or something, oh contraire my trigger happy compadre, I followed you it’s simple as that.” He admitted.

Coyote ended the call and limped up the stairs hoping he wasn’t falling for another trap.


	16. Chapter 16

November 29, 2013

Villanegra Mansion, Colombia

He approached the doors of the study. The relaxing smell of lavender had been replaced with gun smoke. He opened the door to see a wooden desk and chair in the middle of the room where Drebin had been sitting with his legs up on the desk throwing darts at a deer head mounted on the side of the rustic room.   
“That was some impressive shooting my friend, here take this.” He handed him a booklet.  
“What’s this?” he asked extending his hand.  
It’s a manual for the codec, take this too.” He handed him a pair of glasses, “since you don’t like using nanomachines I can’t wire the codec to send you a video feed so you’ll have to wear these if you want to see a video transmission, unfortunately that also means you have to stick to talking till you decide that nanomachines aren’t so bad. Here you remember my frequency? Dial by pressing up behind your ear, your eyes will do the rest.”  
Coyote pressed and this time the visuals lit up on the glasses providing him perfect visuals, the frequency search was guided by the direction his eyes moved. He pressed up higher almost instinctively, than Drebin’s face showed up on the glasses. “There that’s better isn’t it?” He asked soothingly.   
“This is crazy I can see ahead of me but I can still see you, why was I kinda able to see you before though?” He asked still awestruck.   
“Residual nano-machines working their way out might have been the issue.” He reported. “You’ve been doing really well so I’m gonna help you out the name of the weapon you’re looking for is called Peace Walker, an old relic of the 70’s. I’ll give you the coordinates but it’s definitely not gonna fit in that plane you came in on.” Coyote cut the transmission.  
“I still need to go see it.” He said.   
“By all means go, you should take a picture with those glasses if you wish you can send them straight to your Boss if he has a phone or something of the like.” He told him standing up. I’ll clean up the guns and stuff. You can go straight over there, though you might want this back first.” He told him holding Coyote’s Taurus  
“Thanks.” he replied remembering he had dropped it in battle.  
“Take some time to treat those wounds first.” He said as he walked out the door.

He took out two bullets and a pellet in the arm from the buckshot that hit Fernando’s sternum. He wrapped up his arm in a bandage and went towards the location that Drebin had instructed him on. He put the glasses on and saw that his balance of Drebin Points where listed on the bottom of the left lens ‘2,375,000, pretty good… I hope.’


	17. Chapter 17

November 29, 2013

 

Undisclosed Forest Area, Colombia

 

It didn’t take long to make it the compound, of course when he arrived he wasn’t expecting to helicopters stationed outside. “Jesus there’s 8 Mil V-12s here. What the hell are they using these for” He said out loud.  
Once he stepped inside he understood why. He called Drebin “This thing is huge! You’re right that’s never gonna fit in the plane.” Coyote stated amazed.  
“Yes it would appear so, that thing was destroyed by the legendary soldier Big Boss back in the early 70’s. The thing weighed 500 tons back then, as you can see its missing a few parts so it didn’t need more than 7 or 8 helicopters to haul it over.” He replied.  
“Big Boss, Big Boss the terrorist leader of Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land who was taken down by Solid Snake, Big Boss!? He shouted bewildered.  
“The very same, play your cards right kid and I can show you more neat stuff like this.” Drebin said ending the transmission.  
The giant mech was rusted and it appeared to be missing a leg, and what seemed to be remnants of highly sophisticated weapons. There was a circular pod like appendage at a closer look it had a piece of cloth attached to it he pulled out. Stepping back to take a few pictures he heard something come from a large cylindrical part, it sounded coarse at first but it started to make sense after a while. “Jack? Jack? Jack?” the voice sounded less and less robotic and more feminine. Steam released as it opened up he climbed up unsure why he felt the need to get inside.  
“Hello?” He asked nervously  
“Jack?” the voice replied  
“N-no” He said unsure of what was going on  
“Jack is that you?” It asked.  
“I, I’m not J-Jack, my name is Fe-… my name is Coyote” he took a pause looking at the glowing red lights on strange disks. He slid his hand down an area with empty compartments there was a single component still inside near the bottom that was loose. He pushed it back in the right position.  
“Jack?” The voice asked again.  
Irritated Coyote answered, “Yeah.”  
“Kill me... kill me now…”  
“What the hell” he ripped the component out.  
“Jaaaack…..” It shut off and the seal opened back up. He climbed back out putting the cloth in his pocket.  
He turned the codec back on “What the hell was that about?”  
“Fernando found at the bottom of the Nicaragua lake. They say that the scientist behind the AI research of this machine was deeply obsessed with the woman known as The Boss, Big Boss’ Mentor. But you should return to your boss for now, we’ll talk more later, try to get away as soon as can you if you want that information about Big Shell. Drebin 255 out.” He signed off.


	18. Chapter 18

November 29, 2013

 

C-295 Transport Aircraft, Colombia

 

“Here, you’ll want to take a look at this” Coyote tossed Jackal a flashdrive.

“What’s in it?” He asked catching it in midair.

“You’ll want to see this yourself.” He assured him sitting down next to Micah who refused to look him in the eye. “Micah, are you okay what’s wrong?” He asked looking at her intensely. He extended his arm to her shoulder and she jerked it aside.

“Nothing’s wrong, can we go already?” She asked Jackal turning her attention to him ignoring Coyote. She stood to get away but he grabbed her hand.

“Micah whatever I did or said I’m sorry.”   

“If you don’t know what you did why are you apologizing?”

“Cause, I don’t want us to be fighting all the time”

“Us! You can’t see the problem so I’ll spell it out for you, there is no us, got it?”

“Oh…” He paused sat back down not looking back up. “I’m sorry.” he repeated.

“Stop apologizing!” She yelled before walking off father into the plane.

He sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity looking towards Jackal occasionally to make sure time hadn’t stood still. He didn’t understand why he felt depressed, he knew he had a thing for her but he felt something that he hadn’t felt in years. ‘Goddammit Hawk, why is this happening again?’ he thought to himself remembering a young girl. He slumped on his seat and drifted off to sleep.

“We’re approaching the target! Felipe take this picture you are to sneak in and capture this target Micah stay here until we land I have a separate mission for you.” Jackal startled Coyote awake. He looked around to find Micah sitting three seats away. He tried to find something to say to break the silence, “Um, I’ll uh, see you when I get back.” He said although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

“Where are we and how do I get to my target?” he asked as he stood up.

“We’re reaching Italy I need you to find him and bring him to me alive.” He said as he raised an oxygen mask on to his face.

“What’s this for… wait no boss, no!” he realized he’d have to jump.

“Yep HAHO-” he kicked Coyote off the plane.

“You jackass!” he screamed falling backwards into the air. ‘when the hell did I get all this gear” he thought as he realized he had skydiving gear jackal must have had him dressed while he was out.

“Hey Felipe one last thing..” He heard Jackal on his radio, “you’re gonna want to swim to shore on account of PMC’s and what have you. Try your best to make it to your destination undetected please.”

 

 “Where the hell am I supposed to go?!” He shouted checking his altimeter.

“When you drop swim towards the ferry terminal from ther-” Jackal’s words were cut short.

“You mean the harbor?” He interrupted.

“Sure.” He said begrudgingly. 

“Shore?” He said sarcastically releasing the ripcord.

“Ugh don’t be a smart ass just listen there is going to be a suitcase with clothes, find a place to get dressed. Breecher will act as a GPS system and guide you to the location of a contact that knows where he is hiding” He instructed.

“Geez, why do I have to work with Breecher I don’t need it, why can’t you just brief me like a normal person?” He asked landing in the water.

“If we’re being honest it’s because I love throwing you out of moving vehicles. You’re just gonna have to bear with Breecher, it’s relatively high-tech and the best way to guide you to acting like a civilian.” He replied.

“Okay so the stupid watch will guide me to an extraction point too?” He asked defeated.

“I’m returning to base, Micah is on a separate mission to procure a recovery vehicle. You’ll just have to wait for her instructions.” He replied.


	19. Chapter 19

November 29, 2013

 

Alamfi, SA Italy

 

Coyote trudged forward till he reached the harbor hiking up a small hill of sand and grass till he reached up into the asphalt seeing two buses in the area. The cold air ran down his spine snapping him back into his mission objectives. He walked around for a few minutes looking for a briefcase till he reached a trash can and say a small inside the trashcan next to a bus bench. He picked it up and walked near some booths a woman stared from inside of one as he opened the briefcase and undressed, “what’s wrong never seen a naked man before, this is Italy of course you have.” He asked as he put on the dry underwear, she didn’t understand a word but smiled and nodded her head. He finished and begrudgingly put the watch on knowing it would activate the moment he did.

“Hello sir, shall we begin” it said turning on a small blue light on the watch display.

“Let’s just get this over with” Coyote sighed.

“Well sir, first let’s take a quick jog at your pace we should be there in no more than 25 minutes just remember to walk slowly when you see PMC’s they don’t enforce curfew here as stringently as they do in other parts of Europe but please don’t abuse that privilege.” It instructed.

“First off Breecher don’t tell me how to do my job just tell me which way to go, second unless I explicitly tell you to talk don’t talk just give me a map and tell me when I can stop acting like a civilian.”

“Very well sir, just remember if you get shot I will take absolutely zero responsibility.” It replied

“I am well aware of that!” he whispered angrily looking at the confused booth lady as he smiled awkwardly and walked away.

He ran down a street he was sure would look even more beautiful in the day time. He considered calling Drebin but decided against it with Breecher around. He slowed down to not look suspicious to a nearby pair of PMC troops. They approached him and slowly passed him by and started to follow him. He pretended to ignore the obvious tailing trying to gauge whether they were bad at it or if he was just good at sensing someone who was behind him. ‘if I look back I might seem suspicious but if I walk faster they’ll know I know that they’re following me, and  then they’ll know I’m not just some local heading home.’ He mused. Soon they stopped tailing him.

Breecher came back on “Sir, I advise you to start being more precautious as the PMC’s in this area are here specifically to look after Il Duomo di Ravello which ironically is the location of our contact.”

Coyote looked around and saw quite a few patrolling units in the area but stopped sneaking around when he saw a man who signaled him to come forward from the outside entrance and walked further out himself the man wore a brown jacket, tan pants, a blue scarf and a flat top hat. He approached Coyote and he walked forward to meet him, “Are you Jackal’s Man?” He asked watchfully.

“Yeah that’s me, what do you know?” he asked coldly.

“Il signor-“

Coyote held his hand up “I prefer English if you don’t mind, I can barely speak Spanish competently I have trouble keeping up in Italian.”

“Okay, Mr. Snyder is hiding inside this church, he usually hides in his villa near these parts but he is here praying, I have done my part my debts to your boss are cleared I hope?” he asked nervously.

Coyote nodded and walked in relatively easily thanks to the informant. He saw him praying in the front pews of the beautiful white building with paintings in front and it stretched out to the sides proving bigger than he had thought at first glance. He halted before getting to close. He heard heavy breathing in a confessional booth he opened the priest’s door.

“Don’t make this hard on me Mr. Synder I’m not in the mood.” He saw the man’s eyes widen, he quickly looked to Coyote’s left. He reacted, turning just in time to stop the man had been praying in the front, he twisted the gun off his hand he was brought near his head and kicked his leg down and then kicked him again in the head.

“Thank god he had a gun I came here unarmed” He said aiming it at the priest.

“It’s locked” Snyder said still weary.

Coyote fired it and it landed close enough to make the fake priest gasp. ‘Thank you Drebin’ he thought.

“I’m of no use to the Patriots anymore. I was only an understudy to Dr. Clark to begin with, she had way better students.”

“…um I’m more of a Giants fan, but I don’t work for them” He said making his ignorance obvious.

“You’re not with the Patriots, but you’re not here to rescue me the one I was told would be sent was blonde.”

“I’m here because my employer thinks you’re a valuable asset, you’re rescue team must be late, I’m your only hope to get away from whatever the hell is after you.”

The old man nodded and stood up, “Breecher contact Micah” He ordered. The watch lit up and he heard her voice gasping Micah. “Micah! Micah!” He shouted alarmed.

“I’m sorry Hero, it looks like you’ll have to find you own mode of transportation” She said tired.

“Micah!” He lost it, barely able to collect himself he shouted “Breecher pinpoint her coordinates, and connect me to Jackal! Now!” He said exasperated.

“Yes sir” he replied.

“Felipe what’s wrong? Micah is going to pick you up call her” He said.

“I did, she’s in trouble I need your help” He said scattered and anxiously.

“Sorry there’s nothing I can do, you’ll have to secure the target here on your own.” Jackal replied.

“I can’t she’s in trouble” He said.

“Felipe I understand your concern but she’s not your priority is the mission.” He told him.   

“I’ll call you later, I’m gonna find her” He said resentfully

“I thought you wanted her out of your hair. I need you to finish your task, don’t let your emotions lead you boy, get to it NOW!” He shouted out.

He was losing hope then he did something he said he wouldn’t. “Drebin, I need your help. I need you to get my target out of here.” He said hoping for a reply.

“I’m right outside, unfortunately the place is secure you’re gonna have bring him here, I’ll take him to Naples there you can take him by boat.” He said

“How do I get to Micah?” He asked.

“I’ll sell you a bike, if you like.” He replied.

“Thanks” he said ending the codec call.

“Sir she is being held captive in a PMC camp in Pagani, Salerno.”

“How far is that?”

“About 30 kilometers, but there are tolls to pay, there’ll be PMC’s in all of those areas.”

He took a deep breath, “okay lets go “Father” He said to Snyder.

“Dr. Snyder, I am a doctor.” He added.

“Let’s go” Coyote said annoyed.

Upon exiting he was confronted by 8 PMC’s.

“Let him go, or we will open fire.” One of them said.

“You step on inch closer and I’ll blow his brains out all over these fucking church steps.” Coyote yelled back. 

“Easy now, if give us the Doctor and we might just let you go.” The PMC replied.

“How about you go fuck yourse-” He started.

“The PMC’s that were hired to protect me didn’t know I was a doctor.” Snyder interrupted.

“Give us the old man now!” one of them yelled raising his gun.

Coyote holstered the gun on Snyder’s back. he took a few steps down with Snyder and kicked him to the PMC’s grabbing the gun and shooting them in a circle motion the two that grabbed him got shot last. He picked Snyder up from the collar, bringing him back to his feet. The last PMC was coughing on his own blood.

“Come on let’s get you to safety” he walked up to the LAV.

“Take this this one its fast.” Drebin said grabbing the old man.

“Naples, right?” He asked before taking the motorcycle out.

“Just get to the port and everything will be okay, don’t try the airport, its packed with more soldiers than even you can take on. The port will be monitored but you’ll have no problem getting in just switch bikes at her location I’ll have someone leave one nearby.” He said.

“Thanks Drebin.” He said smiling somberly.

He took off, as soon as reached the road main he was shot at and chased by enemy PMC’s. ‘I can’t take another minute of this shit.’ he though as a shot landed in the fuel tank.

“Fuck!” He dove out of the streets and into a forest like area. He managed to ride straight into a valley. It took a few minutes before he ended up back on a street the motorcycle was done for he ran looking for a frantically for a car.

“Breecher how far am I from Micah’s location?” He asked gasping.

“Sir your 1.8 kilometers away, if you hurry you can get there in about 7 minutes… at this point sir, can I say it’s a better alternative to driving.” It replied.

Coyote ran through looking back at the watch to check where he was supposed to go every few seconds.

“Slow down sir, we’re approaching the target.” It requested.

“How do you know she’s still wearing you?” Coyote asked.

“I can feel her heartbeat sir which means if they have noticed me then they think I’m just an accessory sir.” It responded.

“The building up ahead has a few men around probably due to the disturbance you caused south of here.” He added.

“Good we’ll use it to our advantage.” He said sneaking up behind a guard. “Where is she?” he asked holding the gun up to his head.

“I’m not telling you shit.” He replied

Coyote snapped his neck and heled him as opened the door. Dropping him and walking in carefully, he saw a guard walking down some steps. He put on the uniform of the previous guy and hid his body. He walked down the steps and opened the door inspecting his left.

“Freeze!” a PMC shouted from behind.

“How’d you see through my disguise?” He asked. Putting his arms up dropping the other soldier’s gun

“Nanomachines regulate our vitals, and let us know when one of ours is down.” He added poking the gun to his back, Felipe turned forcing the soldier forward a grabbing the gun, he twisted it and yanked it from his hand.

“It’s useless you can’t shoot me with my own gun, its IDed just for me.” He said.

Coyote pulled the trigger, it didn’t unlock. The PMC started standing up and Coyote hit him in the face with the stock. He fired again this time it shot right at his leg.

“Ahhh, what the fuck, how?” He screamed grabbing his leg.

 “Your gun must like me more.” He said pointing it at his face. “Where is she!” he screamed changing instantly changing expressions.

“In there!” he cried pointing at a dark cell. Coyote hit him again knocking him out.

He looked for keys finding them on his side. He opened the door to find here curled up in a corner.

“Micah!” he grabbed her. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” he picked her up in his arms.

“Let me go” she protested, “I’m fine.” She said standing on her own.

He frowned and turned to leave.

“Felipe wait!” She said making him turn back, “Thanks for coming back for me you didn’t have too.” She said looking down

“I couldn’t leave you here. We’re partners even if you drive me crazy, I wouldn’t want to complete this mission without you.” He said smiling. “Let’s get out of here. We can still finish this mission.”

They ran outside to find a bike waiting a few feet away from the door he started it and gave her the gun, “I think the coast is clear but just in case.”

They arrived at the harbor without a hitch. Then Drebin walked out with Snyder “Here’s your man.” he letting Snyder go said walking away.

“Who was that?” She asked curious.

“Friend in the area” he said shrugging.

Snyder handed him the tickets for passage to the ship.

“We’ll be taking a ship to Ashdod.” He said walking up to the ferry.

Micah followed behind. Coyote walked forward than paused. “Wait Ashdod, as in above the Gaza Strip, Ashdod? Hey wait no.” he said chasing after them.

 


	20. Chapter 20

June 4, 2002

 

The Gaza Strip

 

Coyote was hiding behind a car he was dressed like a local child, but underneath his costume was a high-tech body armor scavenged from an old resistance base in Liberia. Using his binoculars to scope out the area he looked for his objective. His mission was to study a huge weapons cache that was being protected by a small U.S. army platoon. Gaza was blockaded since sometime in the 90’s it was decent for keeping insurgence out but it was nothing when it came to brining some in. When Ivan caught wind of the operation to instigate small a revolt from terrorist groups in The Gaza Strip, he knew he could use it to ruin the country, holding Israeli guns in Gaza under the ruse of an emergency landing. Only the Israelis were meant to hear about the misplaced American shipment of new high-tech weapons and attempt to pick them up, but a rumor that was meant for the Gaza and the rest of Israel caught Ivan’s Attention. Coyote was sent, if for no other reason than his complexion would make it easier to blend in, the fact that wolf tried to cut his eye out leaving a long scar didn’t help either. Ivan knew that Coyote could complete a solo mission it was his forte despite his crass attitude he would try to complete his mission if compensated correctly. He hoped he would have time to take back some proof of the scandal before a riot broke out, it was the first time all he needed to do was take photographs, he got to close and got caught, they broke his binocular/camera and locked him up in the a basement of the warehouse they had secured and tied him up. He knew he was bound to a chair but for the first time in a long while he felt at peace, hoping the three superior officers who actually knew more or less knew what was going on would just put him out of his misery. Two hours passed and then shots were heard, a fight was going on and 10 people ran in. they were cornered and decided to hide, that’s when Felipe got suspicious why hide  here like sitting ducks, not trained soldier would ever do something like that… not if unless he didn’t know he was running into a dead end so why. They took off the blindfold and brought it to his forehead. He could feel the blood and dirt crusting up on the blindfold form the beating he took while struggling to get free. His eyes adjusted and he asked what was going on, it took him awhile to peace everything together but his theory was spot on. They all had similar stories, they were all either runaways, black sheep, or had neither a family nor home. They weren’t trained, and what was worse they were being used, expendable pawns no one would miss. The U.S. had deniability if they were found alive because they could deny them and even call them deserters, but their true goal was for the people in the Gaza strip to kill them all and raid their weapons leaving no trace of their involvement. He asked what they were promised and what they were told. They were all promised something along the same lines, they’d be set for life, they’d be heroes… they’d be remembered. They were all flattered to believe that they had true skills that they had no need for training. He was stuck with scapegoats. he was in a deathtrap with glorified civilians. Something about the whole situation pissed him off, heated him to get up and try to survive, it wasn’t his own will to live it was a mix of empathy and anger. He knew what if felt like to be in a situation he didn’t ask for, to be tricked, to be used. He wanted them to live that was what drove him to set a trap and get them to an escape and by nightfall they found a vehicle, an M35a2 military truck, they succeeded in escaping only to find that the Israelis wanted them dead even more than the mixed groups in Rafah, the lower part of the Strip. They crashed in a sand trap in the desert in Negev, he had made contact and a transport chopper was on its way, but he would have to defend that area for at least 15 minutes. He managed to keep them away for a few moments than they ran off when the helicopter came the sun had just broken first light he was safe and so were his new found allies. 


	21. Chapter 21

December 6, 2013

 

Italian Cruiseferry, Mediterranean Sea

 

It was the last night on the Ferry, and Coyote had done his best to avoid being alone with Micah but with Dr. Snyder slipping off to his room as much as he could it hadn’t made the last 7 days a breeze. He had shut off Breecher not accepting calls from Jackal still trying to understand how he could even think of leaving Micah behind. He looked at the ceiling of his room and slowly drifted off a few more days and he’d be in Ashdod Port and shortly after that on a plane ride home. He tried to fall asleep but his mind would drift to Micah and to another person he tried forget. After a few drinks he managed to pass out. He woke up at 12a.m. to find Micah creeping up at his side.

“Why are you doing this to me?” He asked sitting up turning on the dresser lamp.

“I came to comfort you, and to take the edge off.” She said kissing his chest and neck and reaching his lips. They kissed a few times and he felt his body relax. He shook out of it and pushed her off

“No, I’m not playing this game anymore.” He said standing up and putting his pants on. “Tell me do you like me hate me, do you want to be with me or do you want to torment me, I have a job to do and I can’t do it right if I am constantly worrying about where we stand.”

“You… you want to know whether I like you or not?” She paused then she frowned “We’re mercenaries Felipe, tomorrow might be the day that you or I die, and when that happens I’d rather be happy and do things for myself than cry for you” She said sitting up.

He looked back at her in realization, “You, you have commitment issues.”

“What?” She snapped, meeting his eyes.

“I don’t want you to tell me you, want or care, I just want to know if you and I can form- if we can identify what we- If you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you.” He said finally saying what he didn’t even know he felt.

“I want to have fun, I want to live for myself, I don’t want to be tied down to you.” She said annoyed.

“I want to get to know you, I want to live in the same house I want what regular people have, I can’t walk away from the battlefield but I want more than meaningless sex, I want to wake up next to someone, someone I know someone I like. I thought I could have that once, I was a fool then maybe I still am but I know one thing. I am not doing this!” He said putting his boots on and walking out.

 

The doctor was outside at the bow of the cruise ship, smoking and he handed him a cigarette and a light.

“Trouble with women?” He asked

“How could you tell?” Coyote asked.

“Well for one you’re not wearing a shirt.” He said letting out a cloud of smoke.

“You mentioned something that first night.” Coyote told Snyder, “Who are the Patriots?” He asked.

“That’s a long story, but if you have the time I could tell you a few things about the patriots” He said. “Quid pro quo, you give me some information I give you some information.” He offered.

“Okay shoot” He replied.

“What’s the story with you and the girl?” He asked.

Coyote was puzzled but he didn’t ask why he wanted to know that.

“She propositioned me during a mission, then poisoned me, then shot me, then sold me out, then I saved her, then she saved me, then my employer made her my partner” He said summarizing their first meeting.

“So it your typical enemy becomes girlfriend story, very James Bond of you.” He nodded in amusement.

“Seriously what are the Patriots?” He demanded.

“The Patriots are an organization, it was originally formed somewhere in the 1970’s as a new version of the American Philosophers, you know about the Philosophers right?” Snyder asked.

“I uh, I wasn’t the best student but I know of them.” He answered

“The Patriots have supreme control over America, from politics to industry they act as an autocracy giving American citizens the illusion of choice.” He finished “Where are we going?” he asked.

“There is a building we own in Acapulco, you’ll be treated well I can assure you that. So now tell me do you know anyone who was a member of the patriots?” He asked back.

“Hmm, that’s complicated, I know of other pawns like myself, I have no information on any of the founding members.” He admitted. “Are you the agent sent by Matka Pluku?” He asked nervously.

“I don’t know who that is, my employer is Jackal. That’s what I call him.” He said with one last puff. “What do are you a doctor of?” All this time he never bothered to ask till now.

 

“I’m a geneticist, mostly theoretical.” He admitted. “Where did you learn to shoot?” He asked.

“I was trained fairly young in an island run by a mad man, still the training and constant psych checks kept me relatively sane… compared to most child soldiers anyways.” He said flicking the cigarette into the sea.

“What kind of work did you do for the Patriots?” He looked at him.

“It was mostly research analysis but I did take part in something back in the 70’s… then one day after I had retired I was called back to do a bit more work sometime in the early 2000’s, I was still working under Dr. Clark still beautiful even after almost 30 years, everyone was thrilled to work with her again, but non as thrilled as my partner Dr. Hammond. He was a true prodigy when it came to the genetic field, but sometimes I think he competed with Dr. Clark, he mentioned to me how it was like “sex” to him to race against her his mind against hers. Of course that’s what led him to make his own sub-project similar to hers in the late 80’s. That’s as much about that as I can say without fearing for my life. You’ll have to excuse me that is all I am at liberty to say.” He finished his cigarette they nodded each other off and Coyote left to his room to get some sleep.

He hoped Micah had taken the hint and left the room he turned on the lights, no such luck she was asleep on his bed. ‘What the hell is wrong with me, a beautiful woman wants to have casual sex and all I want is a relationship…oh god, am I the girl in this relationship?’ he thought briefly and then he looked at her sleeping so peacefully. He wanted to lie down next to her. He covered her up remembering she came into his room naked. “What I wouldn’t give to hold you right now.” He whispered. He slouched down on a loveseat and laid down awkwardly. “Goodnight my crazy psycho bitch.” He whispered ‘She’s comfortable sleeping in my room, that’s a small victory… I’ll take it.’ He thought kicking off his boots. He turned on Breecher and called home. He made contact with his lieutenant.

“Jaime, voy a neccesitar tu ayuda.” He said hoping he answered

“Jefe? Where are you? You realize Jackal has been throwing a tantrum since you left. We need you to get over here we don’t know how long till he starts sending us off to find you.” He stated concerned.

“I, Jaime, I’m gonna need you to pick me up at the place I told you last time I took you with me to Isreal. I need you here quickly, I’ll explain when I you get here.” He replied.

“I don’t know boss the jets have never gone that far I don’t know if it can take it.” He admitted.

“Where are you right now?” He asked.

“Cancun, just finished a mission then me and Alex were about to return to base” He answered. 

“Fill up one of the Gulfstream G550s they can make it.” He replied.

“Okay Boss I’ll be there, I’m taking Alex with me I need a co-pilot, I can’t leave her to find her way to back without my help, and also she says Tomas has been harassing her.” He said.

“Fine just get here. Coyote out.” He said hanging up.


	22. Chapter 22

June 16, 2002 – February 27, 2003

 

Алексей Касьянов Остров

  
Hawk was a natural, in all her marks reached an A rank, she was with Wolf, the first of his age to have more than two S ranks in any given skill set. It was a match made in hell, she was a really compassionate caring person, and Wolf…well Wolf was Wolf. He was the closest to her age, that was mainly because 12 years back there was a battle in Liberia that had thinned out there numbers years ago which was more than enough explanation as to why there was around 6 to13 members in each squad, there used to be anywhere between 30 to 60 in the 1970’s and early 80’s. Each one was big enough to be a platoon, and code names were awarded to only the 15 best in each unit. The death toll gave way to a rumor of a little white boy who led a small platoon that bathed in the blood and smoke of battle. The White Devil, that was what young recruits feared, no boogey man under their beds just a white devil waiting for them in their next mission. Another rumor, one that kept recruits away from the H&G squadron was that Wolf had seen him in conflict and even faced him, the only person to see the devil in war and survive. The only compensation that was gained from joining in that conflict where Aleksey Island lost so many young troops was dirt they could use against America. The truth was Aleksey Island had only stayed in Liberia for 6 months from 1989 to 1990 and wolf was only 15 so the legends of Wolf who was only 3 at the time, fighting against The Devil of Liberia was obviously a lie, but that didn’t stop it from spreading. The older recruits had been in their 20’s and even they feared the legends. Coyote didn’t believe in the legends, his ranks were between C’s and B’s but he had two S ranks that Ivan and Juan of the Aleksey Committee chose not to disclose and graded as B’s. He was put in the H&G squad for that reason, because of his passing marks and indifference to the stories of the “African Devil.” It wasn’t until 2002 that he had caught Hawks attention. She and Wolf were old enough to have level-2 information on anyone, his official ranks where still classified to them but his successful mission in Belgium and his improvisation in Gaza were not. His reports stated that he was too crass for Impersonations but with minor facial alteration he could infiltrate many enemies and impersonate high priority targets, that he had a habit of breaking the conditions set for individual missions and that his comrades always took priority over his mission objective fragments of the reports he gave and actual footage showing the terrorist attack in a Belgian bank. “Despite his mixed priorities he has an antisocial demeanor and has a tendency to micro-manage. He is best suited for solo infiltrations.” A personal note added on by personnel in the Island’s psychological division stated. She wasn’t the only one to view his profile there were others higher up who had viewed it as well but she was the only one who potential in his “flaws”. So she spent the better half of a month trying to get to know him, she helped him improve on his lower marks. They had a relationship of mentor and student in front of others but soon began having a romantic relationship behind closed doors. No one who knew about it dared to say anything out loud for fear of having to deal with Wolf. Wolf had done just about everything, short of marking her as his territory. Coyote enjoyed her company every two months for a few weeks, they even did a few missions together, but after that she would return to Wolf. He didn’t understand why she kept running back to Wolf but every time she came back to Coyote he didn’t ask questions, he didn’t feel jealous, he was happy for the time he got with her, then one day she didn’t comeback. She left for a mission and went MIA. He took it harder than anyone could imagine he became more insubordinate than ever and dropped his scores. Owl requested a transfer to F&S squad. It was denied, when Wolf found out about his “time” with Hawk he kept him as a punching bag for all of his frustrations. He was beaten horribly when Wolf failed missions. He was beaten when he was successful, only not as bad. He became more hostile until his expulsion. His resentment for Hawk’s death and Juan’s death made him bitter. His only regret when he was dropped in the jungle was that he hadn’t acted faster. He wished he had taken Wolf down with him.


	23. Chapter 23

December 7, 2013 

Italian Cruiseferry, Port of Ashdod

Coyote awoke looking to his left Micah was still in his bed he smiled sat up and put his boots on, he started thinking about Hawk again. “Maybe Micah’s right, I could end up getting too attached, and losing her might make me go off the rails. He put on his glasses 2,100,000. ‘Damn, how much did those bikes’ cost?’ He grimaced. He had 30 minutes till they were scheduled to reach land, he decided to call Drebin.   
“You rang?” He asked.  
“Hey I was gonna ask you I found this piece of cloth on the Mech from before. Is it something of value, could it have maybe belonged to the Terrorist Big Boss?”   
“Terrorist huh, man I’m gonna be so happy when you do your first mission for me. Listen whatever you consider Big Boss he is still a legend in his own rights. Most people were brought up to believe he was just a traitor following in his mentor’s footsteps.” He stated. “But you should probably hold on to that, it may be more valuable than you can imagine.” He finished.  
“Yeah I wouldn’t be surprised if some of the things I learned in textbooks weren’t true, but you can’t tell me Solid Snake wasn’t a true hero after taking down that dictator twice.” Coyote added.   
“Solid Snake, hmm so he was your hero as a kid too huh, well what if I told you that he had done way more after he took down Big Boss.” He insisted  
“I thought he retired” Coyote intervened.   
“He did too, but that’s a story for another time my friend, talk to you later kid.” Drebin ended his transmission.  
He looked up at the bed to see that Micah was still asleep, so he left the room, he found Dr. Snyder waiting outside his door.  
“Morning doctor we’re disembarking right? I think they slid a newsletter under the door, is there something you want?” he asked confused to see him at his door.  
“We’re going to need to go through customs and immigration, how do you plan to sneak your guns through” He questioned him concerned  
“No problem, Dr. I didn’t bring any, Micah and I just need to get in the office and the watch will do the rest.” Coyote replied.  
“What do you mean?” he asked puzzled.  
“These accessories have an AI who can hack into their system and grant us temporary “Diplomat Status“, so you don’t even have to worry about presenting your own papers.” He explained, “I’ll make arrangements to get us a ride from Doz Hov Airport-” He was cut off.   
“Doz Hov?” he asked disturbed, “A bus can take us to Ben Gurion Airport, it’s closer and has commercial planes.” He argued   
“I want to arrive at Doz Hov Airport it’ll take less than an hour to get there. I called one of my guys to bring a private jet down there. Doctor, the less public and commercial transportation we take the better.” He finished.  
“You’re right, The Patriots would know if I used my own passport.” He replied.  
“Those guys are everywhere then I guess huh?” Coyote asked.   
“You have no idea.” he said then waved and walked away   
Coyote was left alone yet again. He knew it would take at least another hour and a half for Jamie to reach him, and another 20 for him the land and refuel. Till then he’d just have to find something to do. He was half tempted to go back to Micah, he saw an old man with his wife walking towards him.  
“Scusa-” He started.   
“uhhh, non posso parlare italiano.” Coyote said holding his hand out.  
“You take us picture.” He asked handing him a camera.   
“Umm, okay, Si.” He surrendered and took the camera.  
“Okay… Tre, due, uno” He took the picture and handed it back to the elderly couple.  
“Grazie.” The old man smiled and left.  
Coyote’s mind started to wander and he felt he wondered why he felt such an attachment to Micah, why he felt the need to be around her at all he stared down from the rails into the sea. Not really knowing what he wanted he decided to go for back to the room. When he opened the door he saw Micah in the bed still undressed glaring at him.  
“Micah I thought a lot abou-” He started.   
“What the hell! I come here to be with you and you reject me!” she shouted abruptly   
“Listen godammit, I want to lay some ground rules to…” he pointed his finger to her and then himself “To this! You want to have casual sex fine! Bring it on! But from now on it is not gonna be you getting off, and then going back to being a cold blooded bitch. You want to screw lets screw, but don’t use me Micah. I’m not a fucking sex toy. I have priorities my mission, my unit and then whatever this hell is.” He shouted back surprised he even said it, but it felt like what he needed to say.  
She raised an eyebrow then looked at him for a few seconds.  
“No.” She finally spoke childishly.  
“N-no?” He struggled to choke out, “I told you I’m not gonna be your puppet and all you have say is no?” He gritted his teeth.  
“No, it’s not fun if you’re not frustrated.” She finished.  
“You’re insane, you’re absolutely crazy! Micah if you don’t agree with my terms I’m done playing these games with you.” He said in surrender.   
“Can we stay on the ship for breakfast?” She asked ignoring the subject.  
He sighed, “We kinda have too, but that’s not for another 20 or 30 minutes, I already paid for VIP might as well right?” He said glumly then sighed turning to leave.  
“Felipe, wait!” She called.  
“What now, Micah?” He asked annoyed turning back.   
“I know something we can do till then.” She said with a wicked grin.


	24. Chapter 24

December 7, 2013

Doz Hoz Airport, Isreal

 

The plan had gone without a hitch, they were escorted to a car and even managed to slip through without to many checks, no one chasing them or anything of the sort. Jaime was refueling the jet so by the time they made it to the small installation they were greeted by Alex.

“Hello Sir how was your trip?” She said bowing cheerily as always.

“Just call me Coyote, Alex. I have enough of that sir crap for this stupid watch.” He replied. “Alex can you help Doctor Snyder onboard the plane please?” He asked tiredly.

“Yes Sir-er, I Mean Coyote.” She said embarrassedly as she took Snyder towards the jet.

“We have private jets?” Micah asked in awe of the luxury jet.

“We have a bunch of expensive and over the line toys you can play with... this is one of those rare instances where I’m glad we have them.” he admitted.

“You’re a real buzzkill you know that?” She said walking away.

He rolled his eyes and began to walk towards her till a ringing in his ears pulled his attention away from her and all else.

“Vacation almost over, I take it? You gotta get a move on Kai, this area is not too fond of you. Well most places aren’t too fond of you but that’s because you’ve got a track record longer than the great wall.” Drebin said over the codec.

The visuals gave Coyote a headache, luckily the sun was staring overhead so no one would question why he had shades on, so he put on the one’s Drebin gave him.

“Kai? I’m sorry did you just refer to me as Kai?” He asked.

“I sure did its short for coyote.” He replied

“No its not, don’t try to start some kind of nickname, it’s not gonna stick.” He called back.

“Come on Kai, don’t be like that, you know I only call you when I have news” He said.

“Fine, what do you have for me Drebin?” he asked in a whisper realizing a person was walking past him.

“I have arranged a meeting with your mission objective, Mrs. Campbell, and I have disguise for you and a killer back story.” He answered.

Coyote wanted to know more but Jaime and Micah were coming up to see him, “We’ll have to talk about this later Dreb, I gotta go thanks for your help.” He said.

“I didn’t really hear what you said my hearing, it comes and goes, did you just call me Dreb?” He asked sarcastically.

“Sounds ridiculous when the shoes’ on the other foot doesn’t it?” Coyote said ending the call.

“Hey, Jefe the plane is ready, you want leave this sand pit and come back to your… sandpit? He asked ironically.

“Yeah let’s go.” He said looking off in the distance one last time 

“Jefe, don’t tell me you still do that.” Jamie said making Coyote look at him frowning

“Do what Jaime?” He asked letting off a sigh.

“You know, that thing were you look off into the distance as if you’re staring at the scene for the end of your story.” He said

“Not, the end of my story, Jaime, Just the end of a chapter” He said heroically putting his hands on his hips and staring into the distance.

“PSSSSSSSH.” Jaime waved him off, “Sorry about that sometimes the boss can be conceited.” He said to Micah.

“Yes I can see that.” She said rolling her eyes, and then they turned to leave.

“Okay lets go I’m done” Coyote said walking after them.

As they got on the ship he made himself a drink. Looking back in Dr. Snyder’s direction he poured another whiskey. Jaime turned on his computer and switched the jet on he had Breecher piloting the ship. He plugged headphones into the computer and rushed Alex over to him as soon as he saw Coyote reach for the drinks, he knew his “charming side” all too well when he was drunk and was not in the mood to deal with him.

“I’m sorry Doctor, would you like one?” he asked holding a drink up to him.

“We just had breakfast over an hour ago, it 9:30 in the morning” He replied insulted.

“So… you… want a double? He said pouring the glass near full.

Snyder grunted in annoyance. Coyote started drinking the first cup then the second and finally just took the bottle to his seat.

“You might have a problem; don’t they have AA where you’re from?” Snyder asked arrogantly.

“I don’t know, I’m what you call a functional alcoholic so I never bothered to ask.” He replied shamelessly.

“We’re about to take off, is everyone ready to go home?” Alex said eagerly as always.

“My home?” Micah asked sarcastically.

“Sorry Jackal said to keep an eye on you so no detours.” she replied shaking her finger.

“Hey Alex, can I get another bottle of whiskey?” Coyote asked holding out the bottle.

“That was a full 200ml bottle of whiskey.” She said staring shocked at the empty bottle that was full not 3 minutes prior.

“Is that a no?” he asked annoyed.

“N-no Sir, C-coyote, but maybe you might wanna slow down?” She advised him clearly distressed.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He said with a full toothed grin.

He had gone through three more bottles when Breecher beeped on. Coyote looked around Micah was watching a movie in the booth across from his, the Doctor was reading some boring looking book, Jaime was on his laptop with an earphone on talking with Alex who was listening on the other one to what he assumed was music. Jackal’s image appeared on the screen.

“Vacation almost over, I take it?” he asked contemptuously.

“Why does everybody keep asking me that.” He said between breaths.

“Are you drunk? Of course you are, Jaime picked you up didn’t he! Where were you, you do realize I was expecting the doctor here a week ago, yes? Than hurry the bloody hell up and get over here! You disappear for 7 days don’t answer my transmissions and to make matters worse you call up one of my lieutenants to hijack one of my jets to pick your lazy arse up from god knows wher-” He began.

“My lieutenant, Jackal.” Coyote interrupted.

“Did you just have the nerve to interrupt me?” He asked annoyed. “Oh I forgot your extra stupid when you’re drunk, next time you decide to take a detour you better hope I don’t find out because I will make you pay!” He finished slurring all the way through.

“Kiss my ass, you pampered British prick! I have the doctor I have no casualties *hic* on my end and I’m less than… 8 hours from home the way I see it you can either cut the top dog crap and be happy when I get home otherwise I have no problem teaching the good doctor how to fly.” He replied stressed.

“Christ, this wouldn’t have even happened if you would have left Micah behind.” He said pinching his nose in frustration. “Just come straight home okay?” He asked sincerely showing concern.

“Yeah, you know it” Coyote replied with a crooked smile.

The transmission ended and Coyote laughed for a bit, no matter how much they fought there was never any hate, they argued and even fought like siblings, he was the closest thing he had to a brother. He looked at Micah and started making gestures till she turned to face him.  
“What?” she asked frowning.

“Can we do it now?” He asked blatantly.  

“You… You want to have sex on the plane?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah you wanna join the mile high club, huh, huh?” He asked nudging her with a smirk.

“Not with you!” She said angrily turning back to face her screen.

“Fine I’ll just ask Alex…” He said sarcastically, then he raised his hand to the booth where her and Jaime where sitting trying to get another bottle of booze. Just then Micah slapped his hand out of the air he looked at her.

“Hey! You got out of your seat really quickly.” He said surprised and finding it difficult to find his balance.

“You really want to… let’s do it.” She said rolling her eyes.

“Really, what changed your mind? Cause I was just joking to make you uncomfortable that time before” He said regretting his drunk honesty. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bathroom. “Yay, Plane Sex!” He yelled almost incoherently as she dragged him into the bathroom.


	25. Chapter 25

December 8, 2014

Acapulco, Mexico

Coyote woke up with a hangover. He had spent most of the ride home locked in a bathroom after Micah got tired of his drunken antics and locked him in. He got up to urinate when his codec rang, he didn’t have time to put on the glasses so he just closed his eyes and answered.  
“Yo Kai, get to the spot where we met ASAP so we can get your mission done as soon as we can. I’ll brief you when you get here.” Drebin ended the transmission before Coyote could respond.  
He got dressed and exited the room. He still had one mission to do before he left for his rendezvous point with Drebin. He went to the doctor’s suite and woke him up then he reached the button on his intercom.  
“Hey Jackal let’s make this quick I have something I have to do today” He said feeling the headache slowly subsiding.  
“What’s going on?” Snyder asked nervously.  
“Relax doctor it’s just a formality, my boss wants to meet you.” He said.  
Footsteps came near the door and Coyote opened it just to speed things along.  
“Y-you, b-but it, it can’t be!” Snyder cried out in horror.  
“I apologies for sounding so crude but have we met doctor?” Jackal asked curious and surprised at the reaction.  
“You’re the, for Les Infan-” He started.   
“Oh that’s right! We have met, a rather long time ago. Why don’t we discuss those matters another time doctor? I need you to collaborate with my current physician he is working on a way to keep me from falling victim to my fate.” He said cryptically and the doctor nodded.  
“Yes that sounds… good” He said expressionlessly and pale.  
Coyote noticed the strange air between them but he didn’t have time.  
“Jackal I’m leaving I got a lead on where some Gurlukovich rebels might be hiding.” He said rubbing his head.  
“Fine, but take Micah with you she will be of assistance.” He replied  
Coyote sighed and nodded his head. As he walked off to her room he heard beautiful and decided to quietly open the door. She was singing a song in Russian with music in the background.  
“You’re have a beautiful voice Micah, the way you scream when orgasm says otherwise but-” He started teasing her.  
“What the hell are you doing in my room?” She yelled cutting him off.  
“I came because I decided to take you to the mall and you can spend the money on my card stay in hotel for a while I leave the city for a while.” He said sheepishly.  
She stared at him for a second, “You don’t want me to do a mission with you but you don’t want Jackal to find out.” She said putting on her knew field suit, it was a skin tight suit with a brown leather jacket and more professional looking boots.  
“Come on Micah don’t do this to me I have to do this alone.” He begged.  
“No.” She answered. “You tell me what we’re doing today and I drive.”  
“No Micah I have to arrive at the rendezvous point alone” He said.  
“Rendezvous?” She raised an eyebrow.  
She pulled him in and shut the door a few minutes later they were fighting again.  
“Fine! You want to know where I am going so bad I’ve been working with a Drebin okay!”  
“You fucking hypocrite!” She yelled   
“I’m not a hypocrite the man implanted a radio into my ear I’m not doing this willingly! At least I wasn’t at first, maybe.” He said finally calming down.  
“So you’re doing a mission for a Drebin? I’m going with you.” She said.  
“Fine but I’m driving I know where the checkpoint is. And don’t bring Breecher!” He said coldly.   
They got in the car and arrived to the same warehouse as before going to the building on the opposite side of the street. They entered and went down the stairs.   
“You brought a friend… good she can help with the sell the disguise.” Drebin stated opening carrying crates off of the LAV. He carried one more crate with papers and plastic bags on it. “Okay so I’m not gonna keep you in suspense any longer, you mission is to pose as a new professor in psychology, you’re teaching the same program Rosemary Campbell took unfortunately she did pretty good in the class so asking her about the a case study she did on child soldiers, and how to evaluate and treat PTSD is a good start it was so good it got published, so don’t talk too much she might start to suspect you’re not a Professor if you do. Then you can feel free to ask about The Big Shell Incident and if you gain enough trust you might even learn about Shadow Moses.” He said looking through the files  
“Shadow Moses, I’ve been to an Island with that same name what happened there?”  
“Kai my friend have you been living under a rock? Tell you what you finish the second part of your mission and I’ll help you discover what happened in that island you went to.”  
“Okay, so what do you need in return?” He asked cautiously.  
“I need two small things, I need you to take this and attach it to Mr. Campbell’s Computer.” He said handing him a Flashdrive. “It’ll send me a signal and I’ll do the rest from here.” He said as handing both of them clothes and folders.  
“And what’s the second thing?” Coyote asked.  
“You are to bring me a sample of blood, this is a low profile auto injection syringe, it will draw blood discretely and the target won’t even know about it. The target is Rosemary’s child.” He said handing Micah a device no longer bigger than a cigarette butt.  
“My name is Phillip Von Brentano Bennett? Really you gave me the American version of my first name?” He asked cynically.  
“Actually I gave you that name because it belonged to a Psychologist who worked in the same field as Rosemary. He was a great man, no doctor like him his patients were always first to him. Even his last breath he reserved for someone else.” He said almost reminiscent.  
“Debra Bennett… in real life I’d never take your last name.” She said breaking the silence.  
“As if I would even ask you to marry me.” Coyote shot back.  
“Good, you two are already bickering like a couple, but I’d save it for later.” Drebin said entering the LAV. “you guys coming or what?” He said popping his head out.


	26. Chapter 26

December 9, 2013

 

███████ █████, ████████

 

Coyote awoke with Micah’s head on his lap. He stroked her hair glad to be awake for once. “Mmmmm, no I want it shorter” She mumbled in her sleep.

He remembered the LAV entering a cargo plane at some point but didn’t remember much else after that. The Armored vehicle came to a complete stop. The back hatch opened up causing the sun to break through making him look away and causing Micah to wake up and do the same. Coyote slouched to see a snowy highway bridge and snow everywhere else but the streets, on the buildings nearby and he realized this was his stop.

 

“Okay so let’s go over this one last time, you are civilians you came to meet her and ask her about her book, Big Shell, and if you gain Mr. Campbell’s trust Shadow Moses. Oh and one last thing, here, if they ask you to have lunch with them, you already ate.” He said handing them granola bars and care keys.

Micah put on a white fur-lined jacket, coyote just put on a sweater and they walked up to the only car not encased in snow. Coyote opened the passenger door.

“Oh, so now that you have a crap car, now you’re a gentleman.” She said begrudgingly stepping into the car.

This car isn’t crappy it’s a 2009 Toyota Priu-, yeah okay my bad. I didn’t choose it this time.” He said shutting the door. And opening his own door he put on the sunglasses to fight off the sun and saw his Drebin points. The little message on the side read 2,050,000. “50,000 points, aw come on! I didn’t even buy this crap car.” He said slamming his head on the steering wheel. The 2 din monitor displayed Drebin’s face.

“The GPS will guide you from here good luck.” Drebin said.

His face disappeared replaced by a map that guided them straight into a suburban area. Coyote stepped out and opened the door for Micah.

“They walked forward into the walkway then a surge hit Coyote’s head causing him to drop to his knees he saw a pasty white guy with glasses on his sunglasses’ display. He was wearing a lab coat and had all kinds of strange mecha toys on his desk.

“…Okay Colonel, thanks for keeping me updated, Snake doesn’t know we’re still in contact so let’s keep this between us till we have concrete evidence of Liquid’s whereabouts.” He said. A little girl walked halfway down some stairs in the background.

“Uncle Hal, the m-m-m-men piloting the N-n-nomad sent a message. They said we’re l-l-landing soon. She said with a stutter.

“Thank you Sunny, I gotta go Colonel, thanks for all your help.” He said.

Coyote was sweating and felt sick but the display disappeared and he was returning to normal.

“Oh my god, sweetheart, are you okay?” He heard a voice say

He looked up, ‘Micah slightly changed her voice, Christ, and the Emmy for best female actress goes to…’ He thought as he took off his glasses.

“Are you alright?” He heard another feminine voice say.

“Oh yeah I’m okay, I just slipped on some ice.” He said picking himself up. He froze as he saw her, she was extremely attractive. He tried to focus on the pain to keep himself from staring too much.

“You must be Dr. Bennett, I heard you were coming.” She said as walking to meet them. “It’s a real honor to have you visit.” she said extending her hand out with a beautiful smile.

Coyote shook her hand, “All the honor is mine… Pleasure! I mean the pleasure is all mine.” He could feel himself blushing. “Um so, uh this is my wife Debra” He said presenting Micah as his wife.

She eyed him irately for a brief second and then shook Rosemary’s hand. “Yes it’s nice to meet you.” She said gingerly.

“Wow you have a really tight grip.” Rosemary said. “Please come in.” She told them.

The cold air and the smell of fresh pine from the decorated tree in the front yard was replaced by warmth and the aroma of vanilla and cinnamon.

She looked at them with a smile and Coyote felt insecure. ‘Why am I acting like an 8 year old with a crush I’m a grown ass man!’ he thought to himself.

“We were just about to eat would you like to join us for lunch?” She asked.

“Oh no that’s very kind of you but we just came from meeting his parents out to brunch earlier” Micah said matching her tone.

“I could eat.” Coyote said trying to sound more mature.

Micah elbowed him in the stomach and made a face.

“Owww, what? You think a granola bar is a meal woman you’re out of your mind!” He said realizing he wasn’t in the LAV anymore. “Well that and whatever was on that omelet bar” he laughed nervously. Micah rolled her eyes. Rosemary giggled and waved them to follow her towards the kitchen.   

Micah pulled his ponytail “You need to stop acting like an idiot and focus.” She whispered irately in his ear.

“I’m hungry Micah lay off or so help me god I’ll drop kick you back into the car” he whispered angrily into her ear.

“Fair enough, we eat and we get the mission done, then we leave.” She said letting go of his hair.

“No, I went through too much to get here I’m gonna take my time with this one, I need all the information I can get.” He said softly

“Why, why is this so important to you?” She asked raising her tone a bit.

“I don’t know but something is, something big is being kept from me I can feel it something that involves me, but I don’t know what, just please help me, we might find out where the remains of your uncle and this Olga are left.” She said with a sincere smile and watery eyes.

Her eyes opened wider when she heard that information and she looked him in the eye. “Okay if it means that much to you I’ll help, and since it has to do with the Gurlukovich rebels I’m in. He looked at her and saw sincerity, sadness and a little hope, he wasn’t sure if she was expecting them to be alive or to finally have her surrogate family rest in peace but he felt closer to her, like he could relate. He embraced her in a hug and kissed her forehead. “I want you with me every step of the way.” He said holding her a moment longer.

“Aww that is so sweet.” Rosemary said returning to see them holding each other.

They both smiled awkwardly and followed her through an interior archway turning left to a big dining room that looked like a combination of a rustic and elegant design they saw an older gentleman standing up off a neatly Christmas theme decorated table.

“Dr. Bennett this is my husband Roy Campbell.” Rosemary said as if the age difference had come up quite a bit before.

“Please, just call me Phillip.” He said shaking Mr. Campbell’s hand.

“Will do, please have a seat and tell us about yourself.” He said sitting back down.

Coyote smiled and pulled a chair out for Micah then himself. He and Micah looked down at the less than appetizing food that Rosemary served before their eyes. He opened his napkin taking the silverware out and folded it neatly to his side

“Well…” He said trying to remember parts form the files he was handed, “What would you like to know” He said a tad nervous.

“Well what’s your secret doctor?” Campbell said jokingly.

“My ehh… my what?” Coyote asked confused.

“Well you’re in your 50’s, but you look like you’re in your early 20’s.” Campbell answered.

Coyote remembered the bio said he was born in 63. “Thank’s, um… an attractive young wife is a good start.” he said laughing and reaching over to Micah.

“I haven’t seen any results yet” Campbell said jokingly.

Rosemary sat down. “I’m thrilled to have you here with us Dr. Ben- I mean Phillip.” She said reaching for a plate that held what Coyote assumed was the main course. “So you read my paper? She asked.

He had skimmed her work on the ride over and Dr. Bennett’s work as well.

“Read it, it’s quite possibly one of the best works of psychology I have ever read. In fact, it was such a well formed piece I was moved that you could do what I never could.” He took a short pause. “The child soldier you studied at his adult stage, it made the points on the dangers that over exposure to traumatic events for a sustained amount of time could have on the human psyche. I only wonder…” He paused again realizing he was treading into dangerous territory.      

“What.” she asked clinging to his words.

“What if a separate place existed where training and the psychological state of a young child in combat existed? Would the young soldiers develop a desensitized state of mind, making them more efficient, less traumatized, cold even?” He asked recognizing the irony of his words.

“I wouldn’t want anyone to ever have to find out.” She said not hiding her disgust at the thought.

“Yes, you’re right what twisted individual would want that.” He said looking back at her.

“So this soldier, you were in a relationship with him at the time, and were supporting him on a mission, that is the main reason I’m here” he said frankly, “It would help me out a lot to learn more about the actions that took place during The Big Shell Incident.” He admitted.

Rosemary sighed and nodded as if the events that transpired back then had been a painful part of her past. “In April 29, of 2009, a terrorist group calling themselves the [Sons of Liberty](http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Sons_of_Liberty_\(terrorist_group\)) had taken control of the Big Shell during one of its routine inspection tours. The group consisted of former Special Forces Unit “[Dead Cell](http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Cell)” and [Russian private army members](http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Gurlukovich_Mercenaries), who were apparently being led by [Solid Snake](http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Solidus_Snake) himself, it was later revealed that it was actually former President George Sears. The terrorists took around 30 people hostage, including the 44th U.S. President [James Johnson](http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/James_Johnson), who had been inside The Big Shell’s during the inspection tour.” She said.

“I see.” He said not trying to press for more information. He felt like asking more questions about the events but he saw Campbell getting suspicious. He finished the food, and then he looked at the Campbell. “May I use your bathroom” He asked politely.

“Of course, it’s the third door on your right” he said pointing to the hallway back through the archway.

Coyote quietly opened the first door and found a small blonde boy looking at him. “H-hi, how are you?” He said trying not to scare him off, the last thing he needed was a child alerting everybody.

“You have a lot of scars” He said looking at him more intensely.

“Yeah, I didn’t have really good childhood.” He said as if he were talking to an equally perceptive adult. “I see you have a picture of snake in your room too, I had all the action figures… they were underrated compared to G.I. Joe’s.” He said trying to find a different response.

“Did you mom ever take away your Snake toys?” He asked.

‘He must have been grounded for something.’ Coyote realized. “I didn’t have a mom.”

“You didn’t have a mom? Did you have a dad?” He asked Coyote.

“No, no dad either.” He said.

“Me neither.” The little boy admitted

“Mr. Campbell isn’t your father?” He asked surprised.

He shook his head, “Nope, but I’m not supposed to tell anybody.” He said putting his finger to his own chin. “Why do you have that?” He said pointing to his chin strip.

“My beard?” He asked in response.

Why is it like that?” He asked pressing the issue.

“I’m, um… I-I’m a big Godsmack fan.” He admitted embarrassedly.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“You ask a lot questions don’t you?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Mmhhmm.” He said nodding his head.  

Coyote smiled, “I was nice to meet you my name is Felipe.” He said.

“I’m John” he responded    

“I’ll be seeing you John” He winked shutting the door.

He opened the next door hoping Drebin was right and that they were a one child household. He saw a full sized mattress, a simple recliner and a Plasma TV set.

‘Hmmm that’s strange, a one person bed, maybe it’s a guest room.’ He closed the door and opened a door on his left. The wall had badges and medals all military. ‘Colonel.’ ‘Roy Campbell.’ The words the pasty white guy on the computer and the ones rosemary’s said started resonating in his mind. Then it clicked, ‘Zanzibar Land.’ He remembered stories of the legendary Solid Snake and his support team. He was in the house of Colonel Roy Campbell. ‘This guy knew Snake!’ He did a weird little dance before pulled out the flashdrive it took a few seconds but it lit up. He noticed that his room also had a full sized mattress. He shut the door and went to the bathroom as soon as he went in he put on his glasses and called Drebin.

“This is Colonel Roy Campbell’s house!” He said like an excited little boy.

“Yeah, it would appear so. You’re holding up your part of the deal pretty well finish up there and I’ll have a little surprise waiting for you.” He said hanging up.

He exited the bathroom and went towards the kitchen Micah was on her knees in the living room on the side of the house opposite to the kitchen talking playing with the little boy John she saw him come in and nodded him off, Colonel Campbell was sitting on a recliner and rose was on a love seat that faced another TV. ‘Okay so Micah is finished with her end.’ He thought to himself entering the room.

“Debra is really good with children.” Rosemary said.

“Yeah, she is” He looked down at her with a smile.

 “I wanted to ask in more detail about The Big Shell, but I really do need to go, it was nice to get to know you Rose, Colonel, John.” He winked at the kid.

“How did you know I was a Colonel?” Roy asked standing up.

“I-I um I” He froze realizing his mistake.

“I told him.” John said returning a wink at him.

‘Smart kid.’ He thought smiling.

A ringing sound came from Micah it was a cell phone.

“Well I guess that’s our cue, anyways it was pleasure.” Coyote said nearing the door. 

They all shook hands and Rosemary showed them to the door.

“Dr. Bennett, it meant a lot to me that you would go through all this trouble, I hope it wouldn’t be too much trouble, but I would really appreciate it if you would share any insight you have.”

“You’ve helped make it possible for other’s to become rehabilitated and have a normal life, to be re-integrated into the mold of society. Anything you would like to know that is within my scope of knowledge is open to you.” He said handing her a card.

“What’s this?” She asked

“It’s my codec frequency. I used to deal with soldiers so I had to get a codec frequency and surgical implanted ear piece if you’d like to chat.” He said following Micah outside.


	27. Chapter 27

December 9, 2013

 

███████ █████, ████████

 

“How did you have that much too say about her book?” Micah asked stepping into the car.

“I skimmed it over on the way here.” He said shutting the passenger door. Then he opened his own door and stepped in.

“No way did you get all of that just from reading her book” She said looking at him intently.

“Well there was Dr. Bennett’s stuff too.” He said with a reserved smile.

“Fuck you, tell me the truth.” She said hitting him.

“I used to hide comic books inside psychology text books.” He said turning on the car

“You what?” She asked confused.

“Back in Aleksey Island I used to hide my comic books and magazines in psychology books, all forms of entertainment and media were shared, I didn’t like sharing.” He said looking at the road.

The GPS beeped off and was replaced by Drebin’s face, “Hello there my friends it seems like things went well so I’m gonna tell you a little story, once upon a time there was a legendary American hero who saved the world from WWIII more than once, a man who was used by his country just like his predecessor and mentor did before him. The final backstab was a project that would be the final straw in breaking his allegiance to his allies and country. You probably heard the story a little differently. But I’m not here to talk about Big Boss, oh no I’m here to talk about the project that drove him over the edge. The project was led by his friend and expert in the field Dr. Clark, she was a genius in the world of science and medicine. I’m not the only one who recognizes that genius, however there was another went as far as to fall in love with her, no he became obsessed with her because of that fact. His name was Dr. Gregory Hammond, and he wanted more than anything else to assist her with the project. He and another few were handpicked to help her. Once the project was failed for the first time, she discarded all of them like a used tissue. He still wanted her, but more than that he found something that he would use to win her attention. He was not allowed to use Big Bosses limited genetic material so he tried finding other runner ups. He found his man and started his own project to rival hers. He found investors, and so the race began to make the world’s most perfect soldier. He had found and isolated many different and unique traits. Then in 1971 He made a break through discovery, he decided to use one man’s genetic material as a precursor, and add the genetic material of other soldiers to compensate for the other’s shortcomings. Unfortunately for him he lost most of his funding the year that followed since Dr. Clark had also made a break through the Cloning process had been successful and the first fruits of her labor came to be. Although there were rumors about one who was successful years before, no one took the rumors seriously. Two young boys were born Solid Snake and Liquid Snake.”

“Wait you’re telling me that Solid Snake is Big Boss’ clone!”       

“Yup, so when he retired it wasn’t as the hero that saved the U.S., It’s because he felt like a monster. After having to kill his father and his best friend in battle, he thought he was doing the right thing at the time, but on his way back to the U.S. he felt like nothing more than a mercenary, a hired hit. He fled to Alaska wanting nothing to do with Foxhound. He fell into a deep depression and took up mushing and drinking, and they weren’t always separate activities.” He continued, “Then one day in the late 80’s the doctor had someone in the military begging to continue his program saying it was the only hope against the patriots gaining complete power over all military branches of the United States. While he had less capital to work with he did have the protection and help of the U.S. Military at his disposal. He had an underground hidden base in Bitterroot National Forest, right in between Idaho and Montana. He contracted 8 Geneticists and 12 guards. He had one problem, no surrogates, so he had hired border patrol kidnap 50 women between the ages of 20-30 that crossed form Mexico. It was the perfect crime, no witnesses, full support of the government and his victims where people no one could legally miss.” He paused.

“That’s horrible! What kind of animal!” Micah started but Coyote put his finger to his lips he needed to hear more.

“Then what happened?” Coyote asked.

“He had a problem with his first batch of women, most would commit suicide within the first 6 months, and the rest would die from the stress of childbirth. The problem was that between the forced inseminations and undisclosed rape of the women were suffering major mental traumas. Hammond grew desperate for an answer till he found an article about a young doctor who had written papers about PTSD, he wrote a book that was mostly about how early intervention is essentially the best prevention method. He left it very open ended for other researchers to explore in further depth.” He said taking a breath then continued, “It is my greatest wish that no one will ever have to experience PTSD again and that those who already have it can make a full recovery.” He quoted.

“Needless to say the Dr. Hammond wanted him in his team. Imagine his surprise when after 2 months of working with him he called him a sick and twisted excuse for a human being. He continued to work with him because he couldn’t leave the women to their fates, but he wrote many notes, although he was disgusted with the treatment he continued both for their sakes and for the curiosity he had at dealing with a traumatic experience right after it happened. It took almost another 3 months before he established some control over the guards so they would act as a barrier to prevent any unnecessary touching or prodding. One of the women, Teresa, was novitiate in the process of becoming a nun. She had many conversations with the young psychologist. I guess to save you the trouble of guessing I’ll just tell you, they fell in love and he made plans to break her out so that he could take care of her and her child. He made sure he had the proper supplies and a after around four months he made his attempt at escape they made it far but Hammond found out and shot the young doctor and a few days later the child was born. He was the runt of about 20 male subjects who survived he didn’t look like he’d make it long, they figured that the artificial insemination didn’t take and he was probably the result of other means of fertilization. She hung herself a week after his birth. He was tested on and they found no real traces of above human strength or resistance and he was cast out and put in foster care and was lost to the system. Even the patriots did little to nothing in efforts of looking for him. The doctor who risked his life for him and his mother was Dr. Phillip Von Brentano Bennett.” He cut himself off and drew in a heavy sigh. “Listen Kai, I need you to get back here I need you to find some confidential documents in that old base, it’s time that we uncover something from that god forsaken hell hole, if you want you can stay in the LAV but Micah you really shouldn’t be there, after that we’ll make one last stop at Manhattan and then we can gather intel on what happened during The Tanker Incident of 2007 and The Big Shell Incident of 2009.” He said ending the call.

“Tanker Incident?” He asked Micah.

“The incident that took my uncle’s life, the one snake was involved in.” She reminded him.

‘Was Snake really responsible for all of this?’ He mumbled to himself. “Long trip ahead, I guess this is why he gave us the Prius.” He said changing the subject.


	28. Chapter 28

December 11, 2013

 

Bitterroot National Park, Montana

 

It had been an hour on the “scenic route” but they arrived to an area that seemed to be a nowhere spot. The only assurance that they were in the right place was the LAV.

Coyote stepped out, the 40 hours on the road with Micah hadn’t been the most productive hours of his life and he was eager to get this over with. The back hatch opened and Drebin walked out and walked towards Coyote.

“Are you ready to learn the truth?” He asked more serious than usual.

Coyote nodded, “Let’s get this over with.” He said sighing.

They walked forward a few steps then Coyote looked back at Micah she was sound asleep the last 4 hours, He figured she’d be asleep a little longer.

“So you remember how I told you about that child?” Drebin asked coming up to a hill with two trees and pushing on a branch shaped lever.

The ground opened up in a small circular shape in between the two trees. Coyote felt the need to breathe on his hands as he followed close behind.

“I remember” he responded as the stairwell grew darker.

“Well the only reason he was so different has to do more with that novitiate than you think, she was on her way to becoming a nun because she felt that she was the only answer to atoning for her families sinful ways, they were an extremely dangerous family in Mexico.” He said putting on some sunglasses. “I’d put your glasses on if I were you.” he said.

Coyote put them on and they turned on night vision optics automatically. “I have taken these for granted for way too long.” He said in amazement.

“She was part of a family of mercenaries her father was a career killer her mother owned the pueblo’s brothel, and her older brother had become a chop shop doctor, but he also owned a cantina and hosted the pueblo’s Christmas derby… Cockfighting, dogfighting, knife fighting, basically anything that could kill anything was bet on.” He said walking down to a ladder.

“I don’t understand, I thought this was about Dr. Bennet not about his lover.” He said coming down to the main offices.

He saw another flight of stairs then what looked like an abandoned hospital like area. Drebin ran off to an inside one of the offices and seconds later the lights went on to reveal more stairs passed the Infirmary area.

“This is where the children were born and tested on.” he said pointing to the infirmaries. “Lower down is the cells where the women were kept till they went into labor.” He said walking lower.

They reached the cells and Coyote looked at Drebin a tear rolled down his cheek. They reached a cell with the label A-22 on it.

“A’s meant male child, B’s meant female.” He said. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “This is the cell that belonged to Teresa, there is something there I want you to take from here.” Coyote walked in slowly cautiously, hoping Drebin wasn’t thinking of locking him in.

He looked at a cot that looked more like a table than a bed a toilet and a bench he looked at Drebin. “What am I looking for?” He asked.

“It’s under the bed.” Drebin chocked out no longer sounding even remotely grandeur.

He looked under and saw an old note taped to the bottom. The tape was dry and peeled right off the cot.

“What do I do with this?” He asked.

“It’s time that you learned the truth Felipe.” He said walking back up the stairs. I’ll be in the office area when you’re done.

He unfolded the yellowing paper:

“To my beautiful child,

Seeing your eyes open as you came into this world was the happiest moment in my life. It’s sad that the two men of my life came to me only to be ripped away so abruptly, seeing Phillip get shot for me was too much, I don’t have the strength to keep going. I hope you get this note, I’m sorry for leaving you, your mother loves you don’t forget that. It’s funny I never imagined I’d be a mom, but it feels right. Goodbye baby, I can’t call you A-22 it’s not a name fit for a child I think Felipe suits you more.” Coyote turned pale he dropped the faded note.

“I’m… a… clone…” He felt a gut wrenching pain in the pit of his stomach.

“I… had… a… mom…” He felt his throat swell up as he dropped to his knees.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” he let out a scream as he dropped to the ground holding his head clenching his hair he felt tears fall down his face, it had been years since he had cried. But he didn’t know what else to do. After he was able to regain his composure even slightly he picked up the note and stood up.

Drebin was waiting in the main rooms with a briefcase.

“This is a lie! I’m no clone!” He shouted.

“You can’t see it yet, but you are. Think about it, the immunity to poison, high tolerance for pain and alcohol, surviving deadly blows and falls, healing within days, almost unlimited stamina.” He lowered his head. “I’ve been looking for you for years, when my parents died. They died not knowing what happened to their other son. When I found out what happened I needed to look for you and then I became a Drebin to blend finding my way to you was hard, the reason you had to find out here is because I didn’t want The Patriots to find out.” He said walking closer to him.

“You are the last thing that I have to link me to my brother.” He said handing him the briefcase.

“Dr. Bennett?” Felipe said breathing heavily with a sniffle.

Drebin nodded “My real name is Isaac Von Brentano Bennett. And this is what he was working on down here.” He said with disgust.

Coyote grabbed the briefcase. “Who was the soldier I came from?” He asked.

“There were a total of 6 of them in the mix, but what Dr. Hammond referred to as the emulsifier. He probably isn’t even aware of your existence, here he goes by many names but where you’re from he is known as Shalashaska.” He said.

Coyote’s heart sank, he let out another whimper he lost his mother and didn’t even know his father. “I’m here for you, Felipe.” He said hugging him.

“My… mother what was her full name?” He asked breathing heavily.

“Teresa Ramos.” He said patting his back walking him back up the stairs.

“Teresa Ramos.” He repeated feeling comfort in the name.


	29. Chapter 29

December 14, 2013

Staten Island, New York

He was tired, he explained as much as he could to Micah as they reached the lower part of Manhattan. He read the notes over a few times. Heard the tapes and was still trying to process it himself. He didn’t even want to know how she was feeling. Drebin looked at him as he got suba gear ready.  
“We have to act as if none of this ever happened alright?” He said looking at him.  
Coyote nodded his head and looked as if he was coming back around. “Let’s go Micah  
They finished putting on the gear and dived in together and then got a shot in the neck anti-freezing peptides. The water was freezing but they felt minimal effects Coyote’s ear started ringing again, he pressed his hand onto his ear.  
“Hey Drebin gave me the coordinates to the ship and to the shell you take the shell, I’ll take the tanker.” She said.  
“When did you get an implant?” He asked confused  
“Around the time you passed out in the LAV two days ago.” She answered.  
“Okay we have 3 hours of oxygen so if you need to look through the map just asks Drebin, he’ll bring it up.” He said ending the call.  
It took 20 minutes of diving till he reached his first strut, it was beaten up and the door was smashed under the weight of a tilted wall there was an roof vent that seemed untouched he swam in turning on the light on his headlamp he swam in. finding little air pockets near the crooked roof. There was hardly anything worth looking for, the same story till he reached a strut with a worn out G on it. He entered through the top stairway the door was slightly unsealed. He pried it open as far as he could, as soon as he pushed through it slammed shut again. He was stuck he swam through a long hallway he found a watertight door he began twisting the wheel handle, it wouldn’t budge at first but he kept going till it released he slid in he shut the door behind him. The new room had another watertight door. This time the door opened easily. It released all the water tossing him into the next room. He shut off his oxygen and looked around, it said “Oil Processing Facility” but it seemed to serve some other purpose, there were empty crates everywhere he looked around to see what all of them were for. There was a door on the opposite wall, he tried to open it but it was sealed shut. He found and closed one in a corner of the room next to a computer looking device, he got close and the screen went on and turned blue he touched it and a shock was sent through his spine. The screen went off after a few seconds and the whole room lit up. He felts a headache and sat down on the crate, he took a second to gain his composure then he opened the crate. It was filled with key cards. He picked up a handful athey were all for level 6. He turned on his codec, “Hey Drebin you knew about Big Shell’s layout right? Was there ever a level 6 doors?” He asked curiously.  
“No, I don’t recall ever hearing about a level 6 security door, why?” He asked.  
“It’s… I’ll tell you when I get back.” He said taking one and signing off.  
He turned to leave but then he decided to try opening the sealed door he put the card on the card scanner and it slid open. There was a small room with a personal capsule that looked like a high tech tanning bed. It had a line across the middle cut off by a sign that read S3.  
He reached behind his ear to contact Drebin again. “Hey there is some kind of prototype tanning bed here.  
“Find Micah and get up here.” He demanded.  
“Is this what we were looking for?” He asked surprised by his urgent tone.  
“Yes but we don’t have time, go get her.” He said in a hurry.  
He changed frequency. “Hey Micah did you find anything?” He asked.  
She sniffed back, “Yeah we can go now” She said depressed.  
“Hey meet me in Shell 1 Core and we can get out of here together okay.” He said attempting to sound considerate.  
“Yeah, okay I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” She said hanging up.  
He sighed and put his gear back ready to go back the way he came. He took one last look at the machine and put the key card in a compartment in his belt and exited back out towards the entrance to Strut G. He looked around finding Micah on the other side of the Shell 1 Core. He signaled her to follow him and they surfaced to find Drebin on top of a big yacht with a crane.  
“Come on we need to do this fast.” He said lifting them into the yacht.  
“What is that thing?” Coyote asked.   
“The Patriots created something called The Selection for Societal Sanity Program in order to manipulate world events and people. S3, but they also made a simulator of all actual events as they actually transpired. It’s a backup drive of sorts, that machine holds large samples of simulation centered memories of past events. I cannot stress enough how badly we need it.” He said operating the crane.  
“So you want me to get it out?” Coyote asked.  
“Yes get some new oxygen tanks and get ready to haul ass.” He replied.  
“What are we running from?” Micah asked.  
“It’s a precaution. The patriots aren’t gonna like the fact that I have this. It was going to be manipulated for Force XXII trials. Virtual Reality Training Program that was scrapped ever since SOP.” Drebin said fearfully.  
“What’s SOP?” Coyote Asked.  
“It’s an advanced battlefield control system that’s been in place ever since The Big Shell Incident, it’s operated by the Patriots Proxy AI’s system. SOP is allowing state militaries and private military companies to monitor and enhance the performance of all soldiers deployed in combat via the nanomachines inside their bodies. It’s been shaping them more aggressively with every passing year.” Drebin explained.   
“That’s why it’s become so hard to take PMC’s down lately?” Coyote asked.   
“Yes but we’re out of time go down there and get that thing here.” He pleaded   
“Okay, but then what do we do with it?” Coyote asked.  
“We’ll stash in at the building were we met.” He said releasing the lock on the crane, “I need you to use it. It’s gonna take less time than explaining everything that they’ve been keeping from the public from my own perspective. So take this with you and find a way to bring it up here.” He commanded.  
“Won’t water break it?” He asked grabbing the rope and clipping it to his belt  
“It won’t be affected if it’s not in use” Drebin said.  
“You said it had samples of memories, whose memories exactly?” He pressed on.  
“It will give you a list we don’t have the time Felipe” He said pointing at the water.  
Coyote nodded and dived in again. It took him a few minutes to adjust to carrying the hook. He took a small oxy-acetylene torch to cut the vent open it made time progress quicker as he made his way back in to the room. Unfortunately thanks to the hook he had to wait for the room to be filled with water. Finding a place to secure the hook wasn’t too much of a challenge but he had another doubt that he just had to get out he turned on his codec.  
“Just who does this thing have on its roster?” He asked curiously.  
“It initiates a program based on what memories nanomachines have compiled from their host’s. Of course there are many different ways to gather missing memories as well. The list has fragments form different individuals.” Drebin added.   
“You could have said you don’t know. What different ways are you talking about anyways?” He asked confused.   
“Well I’ve been taking parts off of the machine you found in Fernando’s mech and I think we can use the simulator to gather some information.” He answered.  
“How are we gonna do that?” He asked again.  
“I haven’t figured that part out yet but as soon as I do I’ll get on it.” He admitted embarrassedly.  
“I have a plan, but more on that later I’m ready to go up.” He said pushing it.  
“Okay remember to push it as far out as you can so I won’t have to replace the cord.” Drebin said ending the call.  
Felipe pushed then as soon as he reached the opening of where the vent once then he just followed the cord. They retrieved the machine and placed it on deck of the yacht. They sailed towards The Red Bank in New Jersey. Coyote didn’t know what to feel anymore all he knew was he had to find out more about this Shalashaska.


	30. Chapter 30

December 19, 2013

 

Acapulco Mexico 

 

He wanted to be there for Micah, when she told him about the jacket she found, that belonged to Sergei Gurlukovich, but he had his own problems. He hadn’t left his room the entire week he went through every file Drebin gave him the words burned into his head. The recordings of a sick man he hated and another who he owed his life too kept playing on repeat in his mind.

“The premise of my work is to create soldiers that I can genetically alter with more than a single man’s genetic material further adding attributes that would be considered valuable in the field and perhaps even superhuman. I have attained the samples of The Patriot Operative, Revolver Ocelot in hopes of making his genetic make-up the outline of my perfect soldier.” The recording of Dr. Hammond stopped.

“I didn’t know what I signed up for, if the women’s wellbeing wasn’t at stake I probably would have blown my brains out, I especially want to help Tess, we’ve become so close if nothing else I’m still here because of her, I have to find a way to get her out of here. If we can make it out I can help the others with all of the evidence I’ve gathered.” The Dr. Bennett recordings were always the same. “I don’t know what is wrong with me how could I still be here helping a disgusting bastard like Hammond. The scientists and the guards have been abusing of the girls. Two are no older than 15 I really wish I could have picked a different career path sometimes, but I…. I need to be here to keep them from. I need to find a way to keep them safe.” Coyote shook his head trying to get the words out of his mind.

Every time he heard a recording he felt dirty, he had realized that the outside had pretty much represented how he felt inside and finally decided he had to shower. He went to the shower rooms and started feeling better and he finally heard the ringing he was growing used to.

“Felipe?” Micah asked nervously.

“Hey, Mi-Micah I’m sorry I locked myself in I had a, I had a lot to process.” He said trying not to take away from her problems.

“No I know, it’s okay, but I left to meet your friends for a small mission I’ll be out today, but I would really like to see you tomorrow.” She said hiding the sorrow.

“Yeah I’d like that too.” He said smiling sadly.

He finished up and returned to his room unable to finish he decided he was gonna go to the place where he met Drebin. He took a bike and made it there to find the LAV and Drebin working on the machine.

“Hey.” He said trying to sound casual.

“Felipe, I how are you son?” He asked regretting his overt openness.

“I’m doing better, is the machine ready?” He asked trying to change the subject.

“Yeah as a matter a fact I was just about to turn it on, I wanted to call you but I wanted to work some of the kinks out first.” He said opening it up. “Come on its time you learn the things that I can’t teach you.” He said gesturing him to lie down inside.”

Coyote nodded lying down on the metallic bed, as soon as the machine shut he was hit by a bright light blinding him a sharp pain to the neck and then everything went black.

 

01000100 01100101 01100011 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00100000 00110001 00111001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01000110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00001010 01000100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01010010 01100101 01100011 01101001 01110000 01101001 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01001111 01101110 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100100 01100010 01111001 00001010

 

Coyote opened his eyes, finding himself inside a white room tied to a chair the room had padded walls and the floor a single white door with a small bullet proof glass window and a single TV showing his reflection. A short old man with white hair stepped in his lab coat shut, he wore black slacks and brown loafers as he walked in extremely stiff. Coyote swore he saw his leg separate for a split second then he raised his head to meet his.

“Am I still in the computer thing?” Coyote asked dazed.

“This is a simulated program, to help you navigate towards the memory that will help you choose what to train in, it was implemented for the Force 22 Trials and is a major step up from all previous version.” The simulated man said expressionlessly.

“So how does this work?” Coyote asked.

“In a minute the display on the monitor will show the missions you are to take.” He said pointing to the old T.V. screen. “The system has not been ordered to flush out any non-tactical memories in between operations so please be patient until the upgrade is implemented.” It said walking towards the door.

“Wait what do I-” Coyote was cut off by the door being shut before he finished “Do?” He said frowning.

The screen turned on and he was face to face with a list of names.

Big Boss

Solid Snake

Gray Fox

George Kasler

Raiden

 

Of the 5 names, he knew 4 of them, he was still in awe of the fact that he was entering into the memories of elite soldiers, there was another few but they were scrambled messes. He assumed that a few names were broken up because it was a prototype. He sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out how he was gonna navigate into the screen’s options, remembering he was still tied down to a chair. He stared at the words Big Boss for a few seconds and then it highlighted.

“Oh, I’m supposed to use my eyes somehow… trippy.” He said somewhat amused.

He looked at the highlighted letters fixed on the words he blinked and suddenly he was looking at a guy in an oxygen mask inside a slightly turbulent metallic frame. He felt his hands again. He was holding a cigar to his face, he was amazed that he could actually taste, smell and feel it.

“Twenty minutes to drop-off… Commencing internal depressurization.” The guy who Coyote assumed was the instructor said.

Coyote put the cigar in his mouth still amazed by how real everything felt.

“Put out that cigar.” He said walking over to a control panel.  “Connecting oxygen hose to interior connector… Put on your mask.”

Coyote kept smoking the cigar oblivious of the annoyance.

The instructor reached for the control panel. “Does this pantywaist know what he’s doing?” He asked.

He heard another voice through the control panel, but didn’t really pay much attention.

“Ten minutes to drop-off.” The Instructor announced.

“Hey!  Are you deaf?  He said put out the cigar and put on your mask!” He heard another voice an English accent spoke over the radio.

Coyote smirked then sighed flicking the cigar near the hatch then he put on his oxygen mask. He felt as if some of his actions weren’t his, as if he knew the stranger who spoke on the radio although he felt strange memories that didn’t belong and could hear his thoughts they were different from his usual mental activity. He usually felt nervous before descending from a jump but this time he felt ready. Something was off but he ignored it instead focusing on the over the top English accent that made Jackal’s sound pleasant.

“Depressurization complete, checking oxygen supply…  Six minutes to drop-off!  Opening rear hatch!” The instructor stated.

The rear hatch of the plane slowly opened as morning light filled the room. The men’s clothes began to flap in with the wind.

“Sunrise…” The instructor stated. “External temperature, minus 46 degrees Celsius.  …  Two minutes to dropoff…  Stand up.” He said facing Coyote.

Coyote stood and slowly made his way to the center of the room.

“You’ll be falling at 130 miles per hour.  Try not to get frostbite from the wind chill.” The British voice specified

“One minute to dropoff... Move to the rear… Activate bailout bottle.” The Instructor insisted.

“This is one for the history books: the world’s first HALO jump.” The British voice added

Coyote hated HALO jumps but for some reason he felt at peace the moment he stepped on the cigar and put it out.

“Ten seconds to dropoff… standby.” The instructor added.

Coyote started walking towards the opening again. He noticed a red light that went off replaced by a green light on its right.

“Status OK, all green… Prepare for dropoff… Countdown 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…” Another voice from the cockpit said over the radio.

“Spread your wings and fly!  God be with you!” The British guy said.

Coyote stared out over the edge waiting to feel his normal anxieties over falling, but instead only felt a rush of wind and a growing feeling of excitement. He was ready to turn and fall backwards but his body leaned forward. He fell with so much confidence, confidence he hadn’t felt in past jumps, his movements where natural and graceful as he spun in forward into a dive.

 Coyote continued to descend.  He spread out his arms and bent his knees back.

“Listen up, Jack.  Your mission is to infiltrate Tselinoyarsk, a mountainous area in Soviet territory, ensure the safety of Sokolov, and bring him back to the West. If we don’t get Sokolov back before that weapon is complete, we’ll be facing a crisis of unprecedented proportion.  The clock is ticking.” The British voice indicated over the radio.

Coyote pulled the cord on his backpack to opens up his parachute.

 

“Once we’ve confirmed the rescue of Sokolov, stand by at the recovery point.  A recovery balloon will be dropped at that point.  Helium will be pumped into the balloon to inflate it.  The process takes about 20 minutes…  Once it’s complete, the gunship’s arm will latch onto the balloon and pull it up.” He added

“The Fulton Surface-To-Air Recovery System, I’m familiar with the theory.” Coyote stated cynically.

“Take it easy it’s been combat proven.” The voice responded.

“Do you think Sokolov is up to it?” Coyote asked casually.

“The shock will be less than during a parachute jump.  And the arm can handle up to 500 pounds.” He replied

“So, you’re planning on going over the border in a single Combat Talon?” Coyote asked realizing that although the simulation was created to make him feel like he was in control he was really just a passenger and this soldier, Jack, was taking the wheel.

“She’s equipped with two 6-barrel 20 millimeter Vulcan cannons as well as two 40 millimeter machine guns.” The voice responded.

“Hmm, sounds like she could hold her own against a battalion of tanks.” Coyote said impressed.

“Even with the fuel in the reserve tank, we’re facing a 4-hour time limit…  If all goes well, it shouldn’t take more than a few hours.” The voice pressed.

 “Home in time for dinner.” Coyote said amused at the fact that his thoughts where in sync with Jacks even for just a moment.

“But if anything goes wrong…  You’ll be eating dinner, breakfast, and all the rest of your meals in the jungle.” He warned him.

Coyote was descending slowly towards the jungle below he fell into the trees.  He hit a branch that ripped off his backpack.  Coyote caught a glimpse of a cliff unhooking himself from the parachute with a faster reaction time than he ever. He landed in a crouching position amazed that his heartbeat was relatively unchanged by that close call.  He looked up and slowly rising up to his feet detaching the oxygen container from his belt. He began removing his altimeter from his right arm, and removing his mask, then he ran behind a tree, crouching down on one knee, flicking the radio’s switch on his chest putting his fingers to his left ear where a headphone resided.

 

01001101 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01001001 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01001001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01101001 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

 

Coyote awoke he had the memories of those events happen to him, but they flashed once more as he opened his eyes.

“Big… Boss…” He uttered shocked, he had lived the events of the Virtuous Mission and Snake eater Mission that Big Boss Had lived.

He raised his head slowly realizing he was still in the chair. The Doctor simulation had approached him again

“Sorry I pulled you out” He said smiling. “Unfortunately, these memories have been adding to much strain on your body, luckily you finished before any real damage was done. You are very lucky Recipient 0026 you are one of only two people who survived this memory without going into shock.” The simulation finished.

Coyote looked at him in confusion “How many people have used this?” He asked curiously.

“25 before you sir but only one other survived.” He said emulating remorse.

“So what should I do?” He asked feeling tired.

“We are logging you out. Take a break and attempt to access new memories after your physician has given you the okay.” He said disappearing.

Coyote awoke again feeling weak and sore all over.

“You look like hell.” Drebin said looking at him.

“Thanks, I feel like it too. Next time we should try just the night with EVA.” He said with a smirk.

“Who?” Drebin asked puzzled.

Coyote remembered the memories were his and his only he grunted out a chuckle and then faded to sleep.    


End file.
